Donuts
by Dalaric
Summary: A Dalaric fanfiction. Damon/Alaric love.
1. Chapter 1

Alaric and Elena are vampires. Silas doesn't exist.

* * *

It was finally the weekend and Alaric couldn't wait until he got back home from school to Damon to fuck him senseless. He headed straight to the boarding house after a quick stop at the liquor store, parked the car and went up to Damon's room, where Damon was reading a book on their bed. Damon was apparently expecting him as he quickly threw his book away and met the jumping Alaric's mouth with his and both started tearing into each others' clothes. Not very long later, Alaric was finally on top of Damon, pounding into him, fangs in Damon's neck and mouth sucking blood thirstily, while Damon had his legs wrapped around his lover's thighs, hands digging into Alaric's ass, moaning and asking for more, not paying any attention to the door being opened downstairs. Suddenly, Alaric heard footsteps walking upstairs and had to pause, "Gah, Ric why'd you stop.." Quickly Alaric put his finger on Damon's mouth to hush him but it was too late as the door which was partly open was now wide open, with a terrified Elena staring at a naked Alaric and Damon.

When Alaric, and the rest of the ghost gang got back before Bonnie closed the gate between the two worlds, Damon wasn't ready to lose his only friend again. He immediately called a witch he knew back in the 50's and asked her for help, as she owed him her life, apparently. She didn't hesitate, it was finally her time to pay that asshole back and get it done with. She was Okay with black magic so now we have our amazing Alaric back. (Fuck YES!)

After that, of course, things developed between the two of them. Alaric went to live at the boarding house. Stefan was okay with it, he really likes Alaric and couldn't deny how good Damon felt and acted around him. And it was so thrilling to Stefan when he, one night, got back home and went to the library to see both Damon and Alaric sharing a heated kiss on the couch. He wasn't as surprised as both men were. If anything, he was excited for them. Their first kiss was perfect, even if Damon will always curse Stefan for interrupting it, but he will never forget how wonderful and alive it made him feel. Any feelings that were left for Elena quickly faded away and Damon just knew, this was right, and that he had to break up with poor Elena. (Nothing against her, I swear.) Needless to say, she was still feeling really hurt and betrayed. Losing both the Salvatore brothers was probably the worst thing anyone could ever go through, lol.

That was months ago. Mmm like, seven months ago. And their relationship has been a secret ever since, no one knew but Stefan, but now, everything was going downhill. That was Alaric's first thought when he was still frozen on top of Damon, with an O shaped mouth staring at Elena, trying SO HARD to come up with something to say. Something that did not include 'tripping naked and falling on top of another naked man, and then into him..' No, these few moments felt like years, and it was absolutely horrifying to everyone in the room, but Damon. Of course. Who was still lying, STILL clutching into Alaric's ass, and with a smug face, he tried to get Alaric to continue moving and that's when Alaric snapped out of it. Elena, however, has turned into and iceberg. Literally, still like, standing there. Like a fuckin' statue or something. When Alaric looked down at Damon, Damon popped his head up and licked a long, wet line on Alaric's neck, and before he could reach his chin, Alaric quickly pulled out of him and stood up, causing Damon to hiss in pain, and wrapped the sheet around his waist "The heck Damon? Elena, I am so sorry you had to find out this way, we wanted to tell you, really, we just couldn't find the right wa-"

yea, how does one tell a teen her ex boyfriend and stepfather are fucking?

"Instead we waited for you to walk in on us fuc-"

"Damon, PLEASE, shut up for a sec? Elena, listen-"

Finally Elena was able to form words herself, with teary eyes, she looked up at Alaric, "No, Ric listen, it's ok, it's fine, I'm fine, I just saw your car outside and figured, maybe you could uhmm.. help me.. with my college application, that's all, I'm fine, really." Of course, both men could tell she was far from fine, as her shaky voice, pale face and teary eyes betrayed her. Damon started feeling bad about it and pulled up the covers to hide his junk, "Listen, Elena, I'm really sorry, I was just kidding, you know, tryin' to lighten up the mood, but, uhmm, I am sorry, we were honestly just waiting for the right time," Elena of course couldn't even look at Damon, she thanked Alaric and told him she'll be back later and flew out of the house.

"Nice job, asshole," Alaric snapped, standing up to put his pants on.

"Hey, I'm sorry, oK? I don't need you, too, pissing around me like that, come on, it's not my fault anyways, I wanted to tell her ages ago."

"fine, you're right. I'm going to take a shower" Well, here's a history teacher who couldn't be mad at his lover for more than what, three minutes?

With a blur, Damon was in front of Alaric, "the. shower'" wrapped his hands around his lover's neck, "can. wait." and pulled him down on the bed to finish what they've started.

The shower can wait. Elena can wait. There's nothing in the world at this moment but Damon and Alaric.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a little after noon, the boarding house was empty and Alaric found himself making out with Damon's stomach, dipping his tongue in his navel, tasting him and playfully biting here and there. Damon was lying on the couch in the living room, popping his head up with one arm, the other hand was massaging Alaric's head scalp. NCIS was on, but all of their attention was on each other. Slowly, Ric unzipped Damon's pants but did not go any further. He enjoyed every little noise Damon made and wished it would last forever. They were expecting Stefan and Caroline to arrive home, with the grocery, any minute now. They have finally decided it was time to out themselves. Especially after the little accident with Elena the morning before, so both planned diner for the night, and invited the entire gang over. But not now, not like this, and this wasn't planned, so as soon as the front door opened, Alaric licked Damon's stomach one last time, and sat up immediately, Damon sat up, lowered his shirt and zipped up his pants, just as they pretended to be only watching the TV, Caroline appeared followed by Stefan, giggly and all, her and Stefan must have noticed Damon's flushed face, and since the man was practically dozing off on the couch, high of all the action Ric has given him, they just assumed he was kind of drunk. Well, Caroline did, anyways.

"We got you everything on your list, Damon. GOD, it was so hard! Some of them I couldn't even pronounce! Why do I always get stuck with the grocery, anyways? Couldn't you go get all these stuff yourself anyways? God!"

Still pretty high, slumped on the couch, Damon slowly looks up at her "Now, why would I do that when I have you two minions at my service?" and earns himself a glare. He clears his throat then, "Hey Ric, wanna go upstairs uhm.. listen to my new CD?"

"Sure." Both stood up, and went upstairs. Damon made sure to brush against Caroline with a smirk. He just loves teasing his future sister in law.

"God, they're acting so weird. I mean, weirder than usual. What are they up to, Stefan? I know you know! Why suddenly invite eve-" Suddenly loud rock music started blasting out in the entire house, causing Caroline and Stefan to flinch, once Damon closed his room door, the volume went down a notch. "Uhmm hey Care, wanna get outta here? I can't believe I'm yelling so you could hear me!" And in a hurry, they left the house.

Upstairs, Damon was watching from the window, Alaric stood behind him and attacked his neck with wet kisses, and once he saw the two lovebirds leaving the house, he smirked and turned down the music, "Let's have loud sex." Ric didn't object.

An hour later, both pleased with everything in the world, decided it was time to hit the shower, and start preparing for dinner.

* * *

At exactly 8 PM, the first guests arrived. Matt and Rebecca. 15 minutes later, everyone was in the house, but Elena. She called Stefan to let him know she wasn't feeling well, and that she is apologizing to both Alaric and Damon and she promises to make it up to them. She even faked a cough or two! Seriously.

Damon and Alaric sat next to each other. When everyone finished eating, and complementing the chef, (Damon, of course. Alaric wasn't allowed in the kitchen.) Damon stood up, and pulled Alaric with him, "Well, we have an announcement to make," Nervous as fuck, Damon continued, "the reason we have gathered you all with us tonight was to let you all know, that-" Alaric thought Damon was extremely cute, trying to find the right words to what he wants to say, so he simply held Damon's hand, interrupting him. Damon looked up at Alaric and that's when Alaric kissed Damon. Right there. In front of everyone. The kiss lasted for a minute, or an hour, really no one could tell. "Wow, this is so hot," Bonnie whispered to Caroline, who nodded in agreement. When the kiss broke, Damon smiles, "yea.. That. That's the reason we've gathered you tonight.." More to himself that to anyone else in the room. Eyes locked to Alaric's, who was passionately smiling to him.

"Well, I also have an announcement of my own to make," getting a tiny box out of his back pocket, Alaric clears his throat, "Uhmm, Damon Salvatore, will you take me as your husband? Pretty please?"

Quickly, Bonnie got her phone out and started filming those precious moments. Everyone on the table started chanting, "say yes! say yes!"

"fuck yes," with a chuckle, Damon pulled Alaric back and kissed him more. Everyone clapped and yelled and it felt like new year for a second. Alaric opened the box and got Damon's silver, rounded ring and put it on his finger. When they sat down for dessert, Alaric and Damon spent the rest of the evening whispering to each other, chuckling, still surprised they were going to finally get married. Everyone was busy aw'ing, well the girls were, anyways. And then everyone left. And just like that, everything seemed to be perfectly right in this town.

* * *

Elena was curled in her bed, cursing everyone and everything. Trying to find out why Damon didn't want her anymore. What was wrong with her, exactly? What did Alaric have that she didn't? NOT HIS JUNK, she was sure about that! Damon was 100% straight. He loves boobies and he loves vees, she thought to herself. Why Alaric? God, she never felt like this before. Jealousy. She had to get Damon back. Any way possible.

And was it too late to try get Stefan back? Whey Caroline! GOD This was messing with her head. She had to get at least one Salvatore back.

Any way possible.

* * *

TBC

because I need more Dalaric.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Both men thought that perhaps the next few days should be spent with them celebrating their new life event. But that did not happen. They were, however, excited over the wedding. But seriously, what was going to change? They live together. They fuck everyday. They eat together. They do _everything _together. So, what was so exciting about.. 'getting married'?

Well, I'll tell you what was exciting about that.

Planning.

Damon loves planning, and organizing events. He loves choosing menus, roses, fuckin' invitation letters and most of all, he loves eating anyone that pisses him off. He thought it was 'rewarding'. So, that's what Damon was excited about. And Alaric was excited over Damon's excitement, so life was good.

But planning wasn't going to start tonight. Now, Alaric was busy watching the game on the TV. His team has been losing a lot lately. Honestly, he can't remember the last time his team won a game, and it was depressing and frustrating. Damon was bored. Sure, he loves football, but he hates.. cheering. So he sat there, bored, huffing every now and then, and watching Alaric, sipping on his beer, and getting tense every now and then. He decided to do something about his boredom, so he started to slowing getting closer to Ric, until he pushed against him. Once he did, he placed his hand on Alaric's crotch, and started massaging it though his jeans. "Damon, please, not now. Just give me 20 minutes!"

"Shhh I'll do all the work. You watch your game babe." Alaric decided to do that, so he ignored Damon, and he ignored his rapidly growing hard on. Seriously, how HARD was it to score? Why didn't he just ditch this team the first time it lost? But no, he had to stay loyal to them. Not tonight. Nope. Alaric has made a decision to stop supporting this pathetic excuse of a team if they lose again, tonight. But he just had a feeling they were going to win and oh _God- _Alaric looked down to see his fly open, and Damon had his hand shoved down his pants, pumping his cock slowly, he gripped Damon's arm, and groaned, "Ah babe, you're so hot.." When Damon got his lover's, er, fiancee's attention, he freed his cock and started pumping a little bit faster, licking his lips and grinding his own cock against Ric's thigh. He needed to get out of his clothes as soon as vampirecally possible. Damon fastened his mouth to his cock. Sucked once, and started moving his mouth along Ric's huge shaft, wetting it with his saliva. Alaric quickly lost interest in whatever Damon was doing, and went back to watching his game since it was more intense. Damon continued his weird.. blowjob.. and yes, YES oh YES GOOAAL! Alaric nudged Damon's face, and flew up, "FUCK YEA, BITCH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. Fuck yea, now we're talking." Holding his beer with his left hand, he pumped his fist in the air twice and then, went to sit down again. Once he did, he noticed Damon, pouting at him, eyebrows knitted together, obviously annoyed, "What..?"

"You nearly broke my jaw, asshole. I was lubricating you, didn't you notice? The fuck is wrong with you!" Damon growled.

"Oh, that was what you were doing? haha, sorry babe, I thought you were giving me a.. weird.. blowjob. But hey, they scored!" and sipped his beer. When he noticed Damon wasn't about to forgive him, he kissed Damon's mouth quickly, smiled to him and went back to his game, "You'll have all my attention in 15 minutes, babe. These fuckers have some hope left in them, yeah.." and trailed away back to his game.

Damon was too horny to argue, and needed Alaric's cock in him as soon as possible. He unbuttoned Alaric's shirt, licked his nipples, and got up to take his pants off, and unbuttoned his own shirt, but kept it on, like Alaric's. He sat down again, on Alaric this time, straddling him, "baby, move to the left a little.." and Damon did. He then started rubbing his massive cock with Alaric's. He got Ric's attention, then, and Ric screwed his eyes shot, threw his head back and moaned a little. Damon then got up a little, positioned himself over Alaric's huge cock and slowly got it in him, inch by inch. When he finally had that fucking cock in him, he rolled his hips a few times, and that caused both men to moan out loud. Damon then started moving up and down, slowly at first, but then went faster, riding Ric's cock a little fast. "baby fuck, you're so good.. ah Jesus fuck, you're tight... babe move to the left a little more." The team obviously scored again, and Alaric groaned and went back to watching the game. Damon didn't care much wither or not Alaric comes, he needed to come himself so bad, so he moved to the left, and continued riding that cock, sending all kinds of pleasure to his own body. He screwed his eyes shot, and focused every hot pleasure he got every time Ric's cock hit his prostate. Not long later, he felt he was close to comming, so he pumped his own cock a few times, and with a shout, came all over Alaric's chest, and some of his come hit his chin. He immediately pulled Ric's cock out of him and laid down on the couch next to him, panting. Satisfied, finally. "Hey! You forgetting something?" Alaric looked at Damon, obviously annoyed he hadn't come yet.

Damon chuckled, "not my problem, babe." and moved his foot to play with Ric's still hard cock. Alaric knocked Damon's foot away and pumped his own cock a few times until he finally came. Damon was looking at Alaric, and at how gorgeous his fiancee was, especially when he came.

Finally Alaric opened his eyes and looked at the screen. "Hmm.. we won. We _fuckin_ won." Then looked at Damon, who was grinning at him, "Damon, fuck me every time my team plays, will ya."

"You got it, babe."

Both got up to get cleaned, and went to bed. To sleep.

There was a wedding to plan for, and they needed to rest tonight.

* * *

To Be Continues


	4. Chapter 4

I'm both so embarrassed and freakin' excited! So like apparently there are like two or three awesome people that are reading my stories, AND reviewing them (?) SO YES I AM EMBARRASSED 'cause I'm writing for my own entertainment and I didn't think people were actually going to read them, and now I really wish I actually knew how to write! And excited because, holy shit, this is so cool! _There are people that are reading my stories_. lol

ERRR ENJOY, I guess. o.o'

* * *

"_Alaric_," Came Damon's voice yelling from the next room, "_Where the fuck did you put the tuxedos?_"

Alaric was not planning on getting up this early. The wedding was today, but the past couple weeks spent planning for it drained his energy. Sure, he did almost nothing, but having to deal with a busy, focused and stressed Damon sure was something!

Now, he really, really, _really_ just wanted to sleep.

As he ignored Damon's yells, he closed his eyes, still in bed, and started to remember his first wedding. It was too simple. Only close friends and family were invited. And unlike Damon, who decided to hire the fanciest, most expensive chefs in the state to cook in their wedding, Isobel cooked, with the help of her friends, a few very, very simple dishes for the guests. But he figured that now, being rich and all, everything had to be ten times fancies. He is still yet to decide wither or not he liked being this rich. Or, well, technically, he wasn't, but Damon went behind his back and put half a million dollars in his bank account, and then refused to sleep with him until he had accepted the money. Eventually, Alaric did accept it.

Damon stormed in the room, "You. Get up. _NOW_!" without looking at the man, Damon went to the closet and changed his clothes,

"Where are you going?" Asked Alaric, as he started stretching in the bed, giving up on trying to get more sleep, now that he was finally wide awake.

"Elena's. I need to talk to her." Damon replied as he sat on the bed to put on his shoes, back to Alaric's.

Alaric sat up, and then started moving slowly to where Damon was sitting, still naked, and when he reached his destination, he wrapped his arms around his lover, "She doesn't wanna come?"

"Nope. She needs to stop being so pissed off at me. I still care about her, Ric"

"I know, she just needs time to adjust."

"I think her coming to our wedding will help her move on," Damon leaned back, turned his head and nuzzled Alaric's neck with his nose, "Find the tuxedos or I will fuckin' kill you. I love you." Damon said as he got up, Alaric chuckled and threw himself back on the bed. Sighed a few times, loudly, and then got up. They had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

Damon parked his car in front of Elena's house, and got out. The moment he reached the door, and before knocking, it was wide opened, "Damon," Elena seemed surprised, "What are you doing here?" she said as she half smiled, startled a bit.

"Oh, sorry, you were going somewhere? I just needed to talk to you about something," Replied Damon,

"Well, I'm kind of in a hurry, Damo-"

"This won't take a lot of your time, please." He interrupted her, and continued "You need to hear this. We really didn't get a chance to talk about.. anything, really. I just need to apologize to you. When I broke up with you, I should have been more clear about my reasons. If I had not met Alaric, you are the person I would've wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But, you know, life works in mysterious ways sometimes. Really, you are a wonderful person, and I can't afford losing you as a friend. I still need you in my life, Elena. And I know, you need me in yours, too. Nothing should change between us."

Damon paused, sighed when Elena didn't say anything and continued, "Alaric is your friend, too. Don't punish him for my choices, please."

"It was his choice, too. Being with you, knowing we- " Elena swallowed, hard, "we were together. Oh God, have you cheated on me with him?"

"No! Never." Replied Damon, "Not exactly. I mean, I knew, I wanted to be with him, more.. And oh God, I'm saying all the wrong things-"

"It's ok, Damon. I get it."

"I'm sorry. Really, I am. I never meant to hurt you." Damon said, and then firmly locked his eyes with Elena's, "I need you in our wedding, today. I came here thinking, I wanted you to come to help you move on, but the truth is, I need to move on, too. No, Elena, I'm not fully over you. And I think about you, when I'm with Ric, sometimes. But, this doesn't change anything. That's why, I need you today. As a friend. As my friend, to help us both move on."

Elena felt tears forming in her eyes. She understood more now. And as she struggled to say that she would now, indeed, go to the wedding, but without bursting into tears, Damon said, "I hope I see you today," turned his back and went back to his car.

Elena went back inside. Picked up her phone and dialed a number, "Hello? Yes. No, I won't be needing your services today. No. Yes I am sure. Thank you. You too."

She hung up, sighed and went to find a good dress to wear. After a while searching in her closet, she finally found the one. Stefan loved this dress. Caroline hated it.

* * *

to be continued bitches.


	5. Chapter 5

If I were you I wouldn't waste my time reading this. You have been warned.

* * *

Elena got dressed and was ready for the wedding. She was still feeling a bit uncomfortable but Damon was absolutely right, she needed this, and it seems Damon is more than happy with Alaric. Stefan and Caroline on the other hand... They have been engaged longer than Damon and Alaric, yet they haven't set a date for the wedding. Isn't it supposed to be serious between them?

Maybe not..

Elena picked up her phone, dialed a number she had earlier this morning, right after Damon's visit, and waited until the other side picked up,

"hi I'm really sorry for annoying you but I've been thinking, will you be available tomorrow, afternoon? Yes? No, not the same. Great, thanks. I will send you a picture today. Thank you."

* * *

Alaric was fixing his bow tie in front of the mirror when Damon walked in, already dressed, looking better than ever, "What's taking you so long? Jeez, Alaric, hurry the fuck up!"

"Hey you're the wife, I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding!" Alaric said chuckling, but obviously nervous. If there's anything Alaric hates more than parties, it is having all the attention focused on him. Damon walked to him and spin him, and started fixing his bow tie,

"I'm not the wife, asshole. And exactly how gay are you?" He smirked, and finished fixing Alaric's bow tie, then wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, and kissed him gently. "Come on, we're seriously late."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, everyone seemed to have enjoyed their time, and of course, half the town was invited. In the evening, Alaric was slumped on the couch, his shirt unbuttoned and bow tie hanging loose on his shoulders. Damon was on top of him, still looking sharp as ever, one hand massaging Alaric's chest, the other supporting his head as he leaned forward, almost but not kissing his husband. Both have just spent the last 10 minutes just staring at each other, appreciating life, and appreciating each other. When Caroline and Stefan walked into the library, Caroline sounding cheerful as ever, "I loved your wedding oh my God, it was perfect!" Stefan grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her to him, "Care and I are going to leave the boarding house for you tonight, if you need anything give us a call, "

"thanks Stef.." Barely came the reply from Damon, as both seemed to have forgotten where they were, who they were, literally lost in each other. Stefan doubted they were drunk. With that they left the house

A few minutes later, Damon's hand started to unbutton the rest of Alaric's shirt, and then pulled away to take his jacket off, after untying his tie, Alaric then started unbuttoning Damon's shirt, and then unbuckling his belt, when Damon stopped him, "let's go upstairs," And they did. And it was one of the quietest nights, most beautiful, and perfect nights they have ever shared together. Their sex was slow, passionate, promising and reassuring. Their lives together were promised to be spent with each others months ago, but tonight, it was more 'official'. It should not have made any difference, for their love is stronger than everything and anything, but marriage has its beautiful meaning.

* * *

Elena was feeling scared, as she hit the send button. What she was about to do defines her as the new person she is now. Her jealousy consumed her, and she was afraid she won't understand the meaning of real friendship anymore. Only lust...

* * *

In the morning, Alaric woke up first, he looked down on Damon and then started kissing him all over, until Damon slowly started to open his eyes. When Alaric reached his destination, he wrapped his hot mouth around Damon's half hard cock, and hummed, slowly taking it all in, Damon gasped and arched his back, "married people aren't supposed to have morning sex," he chuckled as he started massaging Alaric's head, and the closed his eyes and relaxed back on the bed, enjoying Alaric's hot mouth around him, ans smiling happily to himself.

* * *

tbc..

Okay I would like to ask the real writers out there to PLEASE continue writing your fanfictions! PLEASE IM DYING TO READ a good dalaric story.. and there are like plenty of GREAT stories but theyre uncomplete so please hifsjfiusrhuishdruehnsdjfn

pwease

:(


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Elena was feeling more and more regretful over her decision. It was already 10 AM and it was probably too late for her to try stop everything. Still lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling of her empty house, chest going up and down with every breath she took, now seem to be rapidly increasing, and without she even realized it was happening, tears were running down and are already wetting her ears. She suddenly stood up, looked around the room and then back at the clock, already pointing to 10:06, she ran, vampire speed, got dressed and went running, as fast as she could to the boarding house.

Everything seemed quiet from outside the boarding house. Too quiet, Elena thought. She went to the front door and started banging on it, when Alaric opened it wide open, looking seriously annoying, "What!? Oh, Elena. Hi.."

"Ric, please I need to talk to Caroline. Is she home?"

"No I'm afraid not. uhmm, her and Stefan left the boarding house for the night, she should be back any min-"

"Where did they go? Please, Alaric, _I need to know_!"

Alaric started to panic, instead of feeling confused. From behind him came Damon, held the door the opened it wider so he was standing next to Alaric. Confused, "What's going on, Elena?"

"Damon please, where did Caroline and Stefan go last night?"

"I don't know. What's going on, Elena. Answer me." Elena looked really frightened, and her lips were almost colorless. When she didn't answer, Damon had to raise his voice a little bit, "_Now_, Elena."

"I- I made a mistake, Damon. Please, I can't explain now, I just need to know where they left, so I gotta go look for them and.. and.."

Not being able to finish, she gasped, put her hand on her mouth and starting sobbing. Alaric went to get his truck keys, "Get in the truck. All of you, we're going to look for them. And you," pointing to Elena, "are going to explain everything on our way."

* * *

As Damon kept trying to call both Stefan and Caroline's cellphones, but with no luck in reaching either of them, Elena started trying to explain what was going on. She didn't quiet know how to begin, "When I walked into you guys. The other day. You know. I.. I changed I didn't know how to feel. What to feel. All my life, everything and everyone I ever cared about was taken away from me and, the few I had left in my life that ever made life worth living just, got bored of me-"

"Dammit, Elena, where is this coming from? No one's gotten bored of you we all care about you. I thought I made myself clear yesterday, when I came to visit you?" Damon said, still trying to get a hold of his brother

"Please, Damon let me finish. I was.. consumed. I was.. lost and I needed to feel what I had felt before all of this happened. Before my brother left for college, my boyfriend and stepfather left me at the same time. my frie- and I just wasn't thinking I.. I just wanted revenge"

"Jesus Christ," Alaric sighed, and gave Damon a quick look before turning his focus back on the road,

"I met a vampire hunter, but he isn't like.. a normal vampire hunter he is more like.. a hitman? he kills vampires on request," as she struggled to finish that sentence, both Damon and Alaric were now ready to stop the car and stake her but they were more worried and focused on finding Stefan and Caroline first. Elena covered her face in her hands and went on sobbing and it didn't take long until they have reached Caroline's house. Alaric quickly parked the car and all of them got out, vampire speed, all three were on the front door, Alaric already ringing the bell. It took a few moments before Liz opens the door, "Oh hi! What are you guys doing here.. what's going on? Look at you, married and all" giggled Liz.

"Oh nothing to be worried over, Liz, we're just wondering if you've seen.. my brother?"

"Uhmm no I'm afraid I haven't. I mean, not since your wedding yesterday anyways. Is everything ok?" She looked a little bit worried, when Damon smiled to assure her, "Yes! Yes, everything is great. The bastard ran away from us last night, that's all. Take care, Liz" And just like that, all three went back to the car and Alaric started the engine again and drove off. The next destination was a nice, small hotel near the grill that Stefan and Caroline liked very much.

"I swear to God, Elena, if _anything _happens to my brother," he turned his head to where she was sitting in the backseat, "I'm going to fuckin kill you. And I'm going to fuckin enjoy it. Ha?"

"_Relax_ Damon." Alaric said, obviously worried and not relaxed himself at all

"Oh Damon no no nothing will I.. it's Caroline that I.. you know.." Full of shame, Elena replied, looking at her feet

"And you think that isn't going to hurt my brother? You're so dead." Damon said and at the same time his phone started ringing. He quickly picked it up to answer, "Stef. Where the hell are you? Is everything Ok with you?"

"Hello brother. Yes it is, why wouldn't it be? had fun last night? What's up with all the missed call?"

"Is Caroline with you?"

"Yea she just ran to the grill to bring us coffee. I'm going to meet her there now,"

"Okay, good keep an eye on her we'll be there in a few minutes," replied Damon and put his phone away, not giving his brother anytime to answer. "To the grill, Ric."

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shone on Caroline, waking her up next to her beautiful fiancee. She thanked God three times already, only this morning, for the life that's turned out to be not too bad at first, and very beautiful now. She kissed Stefan until he woke up, lazily he started kissing her back. Yup. Life was good.

As Caroline walked down the street to the grill, she noticed a strange man. Huge. Good looking. She almost reached the grill door, still focusing on the man a few feet away when suddenly, she felt a rope tightening around her neck. She gasped for air, as the rope started burning through her skin. Before she knew it, she was dragged into a van, and staked. It was quick. Just like that. Caroline was dead.

* * *

Stefan was leaving the grill when Alaric's trucks tires screeched as he parked right next to Stefan, almost running him over. Damon and Alaric got off the car, Elena stayed in. Stefan, looking confused, ran into his brother, "What the fuck is going on Damon Ha? Is this some joke? Where the fuck is Caroline?" Elena was freaking out. Heart threatening to break through her rips when she noticed a figure lying in the ally next to the grill. She got out of the car and started walking when Damon and Alaric were trying to explain to Stefan what was going on, and trying to know where Caroline might be. Damon noticed Elena walking towards the ally, in small steps, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Alaric and Stefan's shouting seemed to fade away as the realization sank in. "Oh God.."

"What?" Stefan said, looking at him angrily, and then to where Damon was looking, there he found Elena still walking to the ally, so he sped and went then as fast as he could, only to see his beautiful Caroline, sleeping there. Only, she wasn't sleeping. Alaric and Damon were next to him in to time, when he dropped next to her, hugged her lifeless body and started crying. Still not sure if he was sleeping himself, maybe dreaming, or not.

* * *

To be continued :3


	7. Chapter 7

Damon woke up first the next morning, pissed off. He's been married for two days now, and his sexy time with Alaric has already decreased since. He sat on the bed, stared at Alaric, who's been asleep for barely a couple hours and started recalling the events of the previous day. Elena is locked up in the cellar in their house, and Stefan was finally sent to his bedroom to get some rest. There was a vampire hunter that they needed to find, and kill, and a funeral to plan for. And a brother to be there for. And a penis to satisfy. Alright, first things first. It was almost 9 AM, so they had a couple hours before they actually had to wake up and start planning for the funeral at the funeral home. Damon straddled Alaric's perfect body and started running his hands over Alaric's hairy chest, and grinding his already hard cock against Alaric's through his jeans, as he bit his lips, and moaned. Wait a minute, Alaric actually slept with his jeans on. Guess that's how tired he was. Damon took the time to take all his clothes off before he went to bed, two hours ago, so now he was naked, and ready. Normally, Damon would be the one that's hard to wake up. Unless he was horny. And Damon was fucking horny, and he needed Alaric's cock in him. Grinding wasn't going to cut it, he started unbuttoning his lover's jeans and pulling them off when it woke Alaric up, "the fuck, Damon what time is it?"

Damon jumped back and pulled Alaric's boxers off and quickly started rubbing their cocks together, "uhmm like 9" and then wrapped his mouth around the beautiful soft cock in front of him. "What?! Damon dammit, I'm seriously tired I need to sleep just get off me!"

"Tired? Honey, you're a _vampire_!"

"yea, a tired vampire who's stayed up all night," he pushed Damon off of his and pulled the blankets over himself but, it was expected when Damon pulled the covers away again, and straddled him more firmly now, "Come on, Riccy, just one orgasm that's all I'm asking for," almost begged Damon, as he supported his weight with one arm, the other hand was rubbing Ric's half hard cock

"Damon aren't you even.. mourning? I mean, how can you even _think_ of sex with all that's happened only yesterday?"

Damon chuckled, "Seriously, Ric? You married me, you're acting like you don't know me that well? I don't grieve. People fuckin' die. Caroline died, you seriously want my cock to suffer for her death?"

"Have some respect, man! Yeah, you are a dick! I know I married a fuckin' dick I forgot it for a sec there. Get off of me, you fuckin disrespectful asshole!" Being an original vampire, Alaric was much stronger so he easily nudged Damon off him, pulled his jeans on and left the room. Damon lied back on the bed, and started jerking off. "Fuck you, Alaric. Jesus Christ. It's not like I need _you_" His hand started stroking his achingly throbbing cock as his other hand snaked down to massage his balls, and then went down more and he started playing with his asshole. He closed his eyes as he imagined Alaric's huge cock pounding his ass, his finger started coming in and out of his tight hole, until he felt his balls tighten and he finally splashed all over his chest, and sort of loudly screamed Alaric's name out. Okay yea maybe he does need him after all. Still lying in bed, breathing hard, he decided to take a nap but the door suddenly opened, and Alaric popped his head in, "Stefan is already up. If you give half a fuck maybe you would like to take a bath, get dressed and come with us to the funeral home."

Damon sighed deeply as he replied that he will go with them.

* * *

No one checked up on Elena, only Alaric checked that she was still locked up, but did not say a single word to her, (I seriously don't hate Elena, don't get me wrong, ok guysss?!) Damon heated up a blood bag for Stefan to drink, who's been so silent but he drank his blood. Honestly, the only person that Damon was feeling bad for was his brother. He did like Caroline, though. When he first thought he was going to lose Alaric, he was ready to end his own life. Dramatic as it sounds, it was true. He figured that is how Stefan was feeling now.

All three vampires went to the funeral home together and met Liz there. It was horrible, no daughter should ever die before her mother, Liz repeated, over and over again. Alaric was a lot better than Damon in handling these situations so, he kept patting Liz's back, reassuring her that Caroline was in a better place now, looking after her mother, and that she had in fact lived a beautiful life, accomplished a lot, and died happy. And that is how people are going to remember her. Stefan stayed calm, as he arranged the funeral all by himself with Damon just sitting there. "Yeah, white is fine. No. No music. umm yes, I brought this dress. Yea. Thank you." It freaked Damon out how calm his brother was, especially that he knew his brother was sad, and it frightened him. What is Stefan turned his humanity off?

In the evening, they went back home. Stefan went straight to the library and sat down on the couch, staring at the fireplace and perhaps wishing there was fire lit there, but no one could tell what he was thinking. Alaric and Damon exchanged a look when Alaric narrowed his eyebrows to where Stefan was sitting, and mouthed, "talk to him." Before he leaned in, cupped Damon's face with both his hands and gave him a deep, silent kiss. Damon thanked him with his eyes, before Alaric went upstairs to their bedroom.

Damon sat next to Stefan. Stefan was like a statue. Didn't movie, and Damon suspected Stefan was even breathing. After inspecting his little brother for a few moments, he broke the silence with a whisper, "I'll always be there for you, baby brother." And that was it. Stefan finally broke down into tears. Tears that didn't seem to have the intention of ending, and threatened to start a river in the house as Stefan started sobbing, like he never sobbed before. Damon held his brother, as his brother buried his face in his chest, and like two little innocent brothers, like they were one day, a century and so ago, Stefan begged Damon to never leave him alone. To never let him hurt again. And all Damon could do is to hush his brother, and reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Elena has nothing left in her now. She is broken, and she broke everyone around her. All she could hear now were the sounds of innocence that has left her too soon, laughing in her face, as she pointed the sharp piece of wood against her chest, silently, she finally ended her miserable life.


	8. Chapter 8

After the funerals were arranged to bury Caroline, and Elena, the town seemed to be more and more calmer. It was awful, when Damon found his ex love dead on the floor. No matter how pissed off at her he was, but it was impossible to see Elena lying lifeless on the floor without feeling like he had a part in what happened to her, and to Caroline. But hey, pros of being a Damon, these kinda of shitty feelings last for like, a few hours, if it wasn't about Alaric.

Stefan was starting to feel a lot better, and Damon and Alaric were focused on finding the vampire hunter responsible for the death of Caroline. They searched Elena's house, but with no luck in finding any leads. Stefan finally said he was tired of this town. Of everything related to this town, for now, at least, and he needed a break. He needed to see different places. And honestly, so did Alaric and Damon. The topic of moving out discussed in a beautiful, peaceful night, where the three vampires had just had dinner, and started drinking. Stefan was already tipsy, sprawled on the couch next to Alaric. Damon was on top of Alaric, relaxed, and quietly licking and nipping on Alaric's neck, and then licking his mouth every now and then.

"Let's leave guys" Stefan started

"yea go where.." Damon wondered, while he was still tasting Alaric, who seemed to be too relaxed and tracing lines along Damon's thighs

"I don't know.. somewhere"

"Somewhere where?" Alaric chuckled,

"OH! Let's go to Italy!" Damon said

"No I do-"

"Or France!"

"-n't want to leav-"

"Holy shit, let's go to Argentina for a change!"

"Jesus Damon Nooo I don't wanna leave the United States"

"Ric let's go to Egypt and get a camel"

"DAMON This was MY idea, I choose the place!"

"Jesus Christ Stef.."

"San Francisco I want to go to San Francisco"

"Meh.. whatever man.." Replied Damon as he went back to kissing Alaric when he suddenly realized something, "Oh my GOD! DO YOU KNOW who we're going to see there?" He looked at Stefan, waiting for an answer. Stefan seemed to be a little confused, and uninterested in answering, "No.. who"

"Come on Stefan YOU know who!"

It took Stefan a few moments when his eyes widened when the realization sank in, "Oh man! Oh no, I change my mind. No. Nope, I choose New York."

Damon chuckled, "No way, I choose San Francisco and so does Ric, right babe?"

"uhmm sure but what am I missing here? who are we going to meet?"

"The two most obnoxious vampires you will. ever. ever. meet, Alaric."

"Pfft no they're not, shut up!"

"Yea who are they? are they like, your relatives..?"

"HA Oh God no thank you, they're not. Thank GOD."

"Shut up man they're awesome and you're jealou-"

"Oh God here we fuckin go again," Said Stefan as he rolled his eyes, and started drinking from the bottle, hoping to get drunk enough and pass out before he has to listen to what Damon was saying. Damon rolled his eyes in return and started explaining to Alaric who he was talking about, "We _might _get to meet my two friends," To that, Alaric raised his eyebrows as Damon continued, "they're really cool, we've met only a few years after my transition. And Stefan here, is jealous of-"

"Not fuckin' jealous where is that coming from?!" Stefan scoffed, "Alaric, you do not want to meet these guys. I am telling you, trust me, they're awful, and they will make you want to fuckin kill every human being in sight, just out of frustration"

"Stop talking shit about them man, let Alaric meet them first and decide for himself!"

"Oh right yea you're absolutely right, Damon!" Stefan faked a gasp, "How awful of me! Alaric, you've met Damon. He's unpleasant, sometimes. Right?" He waited for Alaric to answer. "Uhmm.. well, sometimes. I'm just still not over the fact Damon has friends," Alaric teased and started to chuckle but stopped when Damon gave him a deadly glare. Stefan continued, "Yeah? Alright, there two people? Are ten- no a hundred times _worse_ than _him. _And believe me, it is _possible_. Oh God..." Stefan seemed to be too tired, and too damn drunk to continue talked so he laid his head back on the chair and closed his eyes. Alaric was still a but confused, as he turned his focus to Damon, "Don't worry, babe. I'd love to meet your friends, and I'm sure I'm going to like them!"

Damon smiled in joy and excitement, "I'm sure you will! This makes me so happy," and he kissed Alaric, "I mean, sure you might not like them right away, but trust me, they're really cool people!"

"I'm sure they are," replied Alaric. But he can't lie to himself, he was a little worried about it, but curious as well. Who would have thought Damon has friends?

* * *

To be continued :3


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day that the three vampires were going to spend at the boarding house, for a really long time. The last week was spent cleaning, packing and taking care of the bills and other stuff that needed to be taken care of when you move out, I don't know I never moved out. Sorry so anyways, Alaric and Damon made sure they fucked in every corner of the house, for the 'last time', but saved the bedroom for last. Alaric was in the kitchen, emptying the fridge, when Damon walked in, "I just can't believe the _amount _of _food_ we have! like, actual fuckin food. who used to eat this shit? I know I didn't.." Ric complained because he had to deal with a lot of spoiled, forgotten food that's been sitting in the fridge for ages.

"Yum is that cheese? I love cheese!" Damon said, thrilled, as he ran to the cheese, vampire speed, he grabbed the huge bar of cheese, unwrapped it and closed his eyes as he slowly brought it to his mouth, ready to enjoy the taste of it when Alaric quickly snatched it out of his hand, "Don't do that, you idiot. This cheese is like, decades old" Alaric said, ready to throw the cheese away when Damon snatched it back,

"Ric, don't take my cheese. I'm a vampire, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Fine. Suit yourself." Alaric rolled his eyes and went back to throwing away more spoiled food, ignoring Damon who was humming next to him to the taste of the cheese, enjoying every bite until he finished off the entire bar of cheese.

"Alright. Let's fuck on the counter, Riccy Ric."

"Sure thing," Smirked Ric as he turned to Damon, grabbed him by his ass and started rubbing their growing cocks together. He made sure he squeezed Damon's ass hard enough until Damon moaned, and wrapped his arms around Alaric's neck, "mhmm you want it rough ha baby?" Damon vamped out, too horny now to try hide his fangs, "Can I bite you?"

Alaric never stopped rubbing their now rock hard cocks together, "If you're a good boy maybe I will let you taste me," He said, as he lift Damon and put him down on the counter, "Fuck, you're so gorgeous, Damon" They started kissing. Alaric pulled Damon's hair back, and went to kissing and biting Damon's neck but without breaking the skin. Damon unzipped Alaric's pants to free his cock, he wrapped his hand around Alaric's massive cock and started massaging it, as the kissing and sucking continued. Neither men could take it anymore, and they desperately needed release. Alaric unzipped Damon's pants and pulled them off, Damon spread his legs wide open even before the pants hit the floor, giving Alaric the sexiest 'fuck me already' eyes. Without any preparations and in one thrust, Alaric was buried deep inside Damon causing him to gasp, he quickly started rolling his hips, moving his cock in and out of Damon's asshole, enjoying the tightness of Damon's ass around his cock. Damon's gasps turned into sweet, beautiful high pitched moans, as he threw his head back, and Alaric started jerking him off. It didn't take long, Alaric filled Damon's ass up with his cum sending him to the edge, Damon opened his eyes wide, and attacked Alaric's neck, he bit him so hard Alaric screamed, and he started taking mouthfuls of blood, enjoying every drop he could get, as he came between them both. The house went silent for a few moments as both men were recovering from their mind-blowing orgasms.

Stefan cleared his throat to get Alaric and Damon's attention, who seemed to have spent forever staring deep into each other's eyes, panting heavily.

"Shit sorry man," Alaric apologized as he pulled out of Damon and hid his spent cock in his pants. Damon didn't seem to have any intention in covering up as he stayed semi-sprawled on the counter, looking at Alaric and appreciating his sexiness,

"Jesus Damon cover up already," said Stefan, obviously annoyed, as he walked into the kitchen to grab some bags to put in the car. Still Damon didn't move to cover up, instead he pulled Alaric back for a deep, passionate kiss. His cock was now covered with Alaric's body which was enough for Stefan to grab the bags comfortably, but he was still really annoyed because it seemed he and Alaric did most of the work, while Damon was busy bossing them around, and trying to lure Alaric into sex instead of working. But it was pointless to complain now as the work was almost done, so Stefan huffed and left the kitchen. When he came back for the second round of luggage, he found them still making out, passionately, and it got him frustrated, "DAMON! If you don't move your lazy ass right now and help me with the luggage I swear to God, I will ruin this trip, and you won't get to meet your friends! I got nothing to lose, man"

"Sheesh fucking fuck fine!" Damon huffed, got off the counter and put his pants on, all the while looking at Alaric and smirking to him.

* * *

It was finally night, meaning, it was the bedroom's turn. Everything was set for traveling, and they were going to leave the house at exactly 8 AM. Alaric and Damon were already naked, sitting on the bed, Damon straddling Alaric, making out. Both their cocks were throbbing, but they decided to fuck properly this time. Alaric put a generous amount of lube on his dick and Damon started jerking him off, "_God_, Ric, I wanna ride your cock baby,"

"Well then get to it," Smirked Alaric, laid back against the headboard, he watched his cock disappearing inch by inch inside of Damon, who had his eyes shut and mouth open. Alaric was tempted to push Damon off him and fuck his mouth instead, but he settled for placing two of his fingers inside, feeling the warmth of it, Damon started riding his cock, and sucking his fingers, _hard_, "so fuckin good, Damon.. Ugh you're _sooo_ tight oh fuckk"

"You're so big baby you feel so _good_. oh _God_," moaned Damon as he started riding faster and faster

A few moments later, Damon started slowing down until he paused and looked at Alaric, who looked back in confusion..

"Ric.. I don't feel too well.." he placed his hand over his stomach, looking like a hurt puppy. He gently took Alaric's cock out of his ass and sat a bit further on the bed, still facing Alaric.

"Must be all the cheese that you ate, baby" Alaric was amused, and he started laughing at how Damon's face looked. Lost, and confused, like he was feeling something for the first time in his life..

"Oh please, Ric, don't even say chee- BLAAGGGHHH splashed red puke of semi digested chunks of cheese, and other food, all over Alaric's chest and lap, who sat frozen in place, eyes wide open, staring at nothing in particular, completely unable to move.

"- Oh god Ric I'm so so sorr-BLAAAGGG again, but this time he placed his hand to cover his mouth just in time for the puke to not reach Alaric, but it did anyways. Damon finally stopped vomiting. After a few moments of silence, Damon still had his hand on his mouth, covering it, just in case, staring at Alaric, but he didn't know what to say. Alaric started to move his head, slowly, to look down at himself, to check the damage. His chest, and lap were literally covered in puke, and there was even vomit on his cock.

"..Alaric?"

Alaric looked up at Damon, "Uhmmm just gonna go.. clean this up..." He said as he got off the bed and headed to the bedroom. Damon went to follow him, "I'm really sorry, Ric! Oh God!"

"Baby it's okay.." Alaric tried to smile, but he was too disgusted to do it properly, "you got sick, there's nothing you could have done about it! I mean-" he started the shower and hopped in, quickly rubbing the vomit off him "-you could have just not eaten that cheese, like I told you but, you know, shit happens.." When he removed most of the puke off of him, he noticed Damon standing outside the shower, not knowing what to do, so he grabbed his hand and pulled him to the shower with him, "you alright?" he asked

"no I'm not, Ric I fuckin threw up all over you and I'm.. it's.. embarrassing"

To that, Alaric smiled, "baby don't be, I'm ok! A little bit shocked but, not as shocked as you are, obviously. It's okay," Alaric replied, as he hugged Damon. "Come on now let's get going. we'll change the sheets and get some rest. I want to look my best when I meet your friends," To that, Damon smiled, and kissed Alaric.

* * *

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Alaric woke up five minutes before the alarm went off. He turned it off to make sure it doesn't disturb Damon and then crawled on top of his husband and started lightly kissing along his jawline until he reached his ear, then he whispered, "_Wake up, sleepyhead_"

Damon stirred a bit, groaned and then tried to cover his eyes with his arm but Alaric stopped him, "Come on Damon wake up. We got cars to ship and a flight to catch," He said, louder this time.

Damon tried to ignore Alaric but he wasn't going anywhere so he finally opened his eyes and looked up at his husband. What a beautiful sigh to wake up to. He's supposed to be grumpy, no one should ever disturb his sleep. But he couldn't help but to smile, and so Alaric smiled back to him, and lowered his head to kiss his mouth but Damon quickly turned his head, and Alaric's kiss landed on his cheek. "You okay, Damon? Still feeling.. unwell?" Alaric asked, a little concerned, but also teasing,

"Shut up 'am ok.." Damon muttered, obviously still embarrassed. Alaric chuckled, which made Damon frown in confusion "What?"

"Nothing. It's just.. you're really cute when you're.. like this"

"'m not cute shuddup Ric" Damon glared up at Alaric. But this didn't help much and Alaric started laughing louder, "You aw! You so adorable! You like, a cute lil bunny that even Stefan won't eat cause you too cute!" Alaric teased and this officially pissed Damon off. "Get off of me you asshole.." When he started trying to push Alaric off him, Alaric stopped teasing, "Aww Damon come on I'm just messing around with ya. I'm sorry," Alaric gave Damon the puppy face that he couldn't exactly resist, "Forgive me?" And he started slowly rubbing his erection against Damon's thigh. Damon wasn't aware of Alaric's erection until now and it sent shivers up his spine. His dick quickly started to react and it made Alaric's smile widen. He was having a beautiful moment of pride, when a voice tried to remind him that they really, _really_, needed to get dressed. He will make it quick, he promised himself and hushed those voices.

* * *

"We're late dammit! Come ON ALARIC! DAMON? You just _have_ to do this to me! I should 've expected this. Jesus Christ! Nothing is ever as planned.." Stefan continued complaining and whining, Alaric and Damon tried their best to ignore him, until they all finally went out of the boarding house and each went to his car, to have them shipped.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin... _Stefan was pinching and lifting along his eyebrows trying so hard to release the stress caused by having to sit right next to Damon and Alaric, and by the aisle. When they paid for the tickets, he made sure to choose a seat that was as far as possible from them in the first class, but he is now convinced Damon changed his seat, just to piss him off. He almost chopped the attendant's head off trying to convince her to move him to any other seat, even if he had to go to the economy class, but apparently, there were no seats available. Damon was obviously proud of himself. He has, again, successfully managed to turn Stefan's life into hell and it was refreshing. Besides, with all that's happened with Caroline and Elena lately, he hadn't had the chance to piss his brother off in a really long time, and he missed it. Alaric was too busy staring out of the window, observing the beautiful clouds and freaking out over meeting Damon's friends. He had no idea why this was really stressful to him, but so far he managed to hide his nervousness. It was probably the idea of meeting people who were as obnoxious as Damon, which really, isn't easy at all, when you're not in love with that person. And they have known Damon for forever, so he'll probably just sit with them like an idiot, not knowing what to say or do. And it's gonna be so awkward and oh God, he needs to stop thinking about it. What were their names again? Eric and.. and.. Johnathan? Ha Eric and Ric. That's funny.

"Hey what are you thinking of?" Damon wondered, as he sipped on his whiskey. It was _not_ too early for that.

"Uhmm nothing important," Alaric replied, and then looked at Damon, "Ever had plane sex?" he whispered to Damon. Damon raised his eyebrows so high and opened his mouth so wide his jaw threatened to break, "Are you.. Are you _serious_?"

"What? I'm just asking," Alaric chuckled, "I'm _not_ suggesting anything," and he winked at Damon, who was still pretty fucking surprised.

"You're one hella dirty teacher Mr. Saltzman has anyone ever told you that? Public sex? Really?"

"Oh Damon it's not like we've never had public sex before! You gave me a blowjob at McDonald's just last week, as your happy meal? remember?"

"Yeah, but it was nearly _empty_! look around you this plane is _full_!"

Alaric chuckled, "oh, sorry, so that's a no"

"That's a _fuck yes I'm just checking_ oh God, you have to see how hard I am right now," He whispered to Alaric, who laughed in return.

"Alright so, in the bathroom?"

"Yes! You go first, I'll follow you in a minute" Damon was beyond excited, and horny, now. No, he's never had sex on a plane before, and neither has Alaric. So this was new to both of them, and they weren't even sure they could do it, in a bathroom _that_ tiny. Alaric got up and went to the bathroom, and kept the door unlocked.

"Seriously Damon? You're gonna fuck in that tiny bathroom?" Stefan said, already tipsy. He really needed to pass out now. He couldn't bear the idea of having to listen to his own brother's moans, just a few feet away from him. He really, really needed to pass out. Now.

Damon simply ignored Stefan and got up, and went straight to the bathroom. Once he tried to open the door it hit Alaric's back, who was peeing in the toilet. "Ric seriously.."

"Psh hold on... sorry" Alaric made enough room for Damon to open the door, slip in and quickly lock the door behind him. Once inside, both men were awkwardly crushed against each other. It caused them both to laugh, "Okay, this is weird. How do we do this?"

"I don't know Ric this was your idea. What do you want to do anyways?"

"hmm.." He cupped Damon's face and kissed him, and then said, "I really want to taste you.."

Damon rolled his hips against Alaric's, "oh yea.." he bit his lips and looked at Alaric's. He really wanted them around him. "Okay let me just.. sit on the toilet seat.."

"Oh yea .. sure just.." both men started rotating around each other until Damon was on the toilet seat side, he unzipped his pants, took his rock-hard cock out and sat down on the toilet seat after closing it. Eyeing Alaric, he started stroking his penis. Alaric wanted to kneel on the floor, it was almost impossible for him to do so but he managed to get as comfortable as physically allowed in the tiny space. He quickly took Damon's dick in his mouth and started sucking, _hard_, without any warning, causing Damon to moan loudly, he pulled at Alaric's hair, and closed his eyes, enjoying Alaric's lips and tongue around his cock.

Outside, Stefan was unfortunately hearing everything that was happening and wondered how much exactly the people around him could hear. He wanted to hear less both for his own sake and to just see if Alaric and Damon would get caught and get him into trouble, but it was impossible to do that without blocking his ears with his hands and looking like an idiot. Oh shit, Damon sure is loud. Quickly, Stefan looked around him to see if anyone's face expressions has changed, but everyone seemed to be unaware of what was happening right next to them. Guess the plane engines work just fine to block the noises.

Alaric was sucking Damon's dick so hard Damon was unable to breath properly. Alaric took all of Damon's cock down his throat and started humming arounf it, and Damon finally cummed inside Alaric's mouth. Alaric drank all of Damon's cum and licked his cock clean before he got up. Watching Damon breathing heavily, he took his penis out and started pumping it, jerking off at the sigh in front of him. Damon took Alaric's cock from his hand and started jerking him off, still sitting on the toilet seat, his took Alaric'c dick in his mouth, and milked him all inside his mouth, moaning to the taste of his lover. Alaric was lost in his orgasm, until Damon finished licking all his cum. When both men's breathing starting going back to normal, they looked at each other and started chuckling. They then exchanged a quick kiss, and zipped their pants

"Who should go out first?"

"I don't kno- Shit. Damon you hear this?" Alaric whispered

"What? Oh shit, there's someone outside"

"Dammit. it's okay, I'll just compel them."

* * *

When they got back to their seats, Stefan had stuck headphones in his ears, and was sleeping on his chair. Alaric looked at him and felt so bad. Damon was being really mean to Stefan, it was no longer funny. He can't remember it being funny to anyone but to Damon, anyways.

"Damon?"

"mhmm?"

"Look, I know you're an asshole and I love you for it but, can you stop.. giving your brother such a hard time.. for a while? I'm not asking you to like, stop forever, I know that's impossible but like, For me? Please?" Alaric gave Damon the goddamn fuckin' puppy face again. Twice today already. Not fair.

"I.. can't... pfft fine. For a week, only."

Alaric smiled and kissed Damon, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ric. Oh God the things I'm willing to give up for you," He smiled to Alaric who chuckled back to him. Damon was unbelievable.

* * *

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Alaric and Damon finally got Damon's car, (Alaric had to sell his truck because it didn't worth shipping, and he could always get something fancier, Damon kept telling him.) and headed straight to a nice, decent hotel to spend the night, and the next day, Damon was going to call his friends. He didn't mention to them being in the same city they were the last time they talked, and he wasn't sure where they exactly lived so, a surprise visit wasn't going to work out. Alaric found the way Damon acted and talked about Eric and Jonathan (Really, was it Jonathan.. or Ethan? dammit..) very interesting. And that only added more to his anxiety.

Opening the door to the room, Damon pushed past Alaric and headed straight to the bed, and laid down on it

"Gah, this is so comfy.." He then propped himself up on one elbow, "come here, baby," smirking at Alaric.

Alaric huffed in annoyance and went to the bathroom, "I need a shower.." He was too tired and hungry, from the bathroom he yelled, "Hey why don't you get us something to eat..?"

Still lying on the bed, Damon sighed, "Sure babe want 'em blonde or-"

"Jesus anything and hurry!" Alaric sure was grumpy when he was hungry.

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Alaric was neatly drinking from a beautiful, young brunette's wrist, while Damon was lying on top of a blonde, drinking from her neck and slightly humping her. When Alaric finished, (made sure not to hurt the young lady more than necessary) He finally noticed what Damon was doing, "Hey! Hey you stop that."

Damon groaned and pulled his fangs out, "Riccy can I have sex with her?" He asked, childishly - sort of

"No."

"Please?"

"I said No, Damon. First of all it's _rape_, and second of all, I'm like, sitting, right here. What the fuck man.."

"Uhmm first of all, it's not rape if she enjoys it, and second of all, you can watch, or like, participate, even. If you want, of course.. Come on baby I really miss women" Damon pouted

"Still a no. And I'm not gonna discuss rape with you now. Heal her, now." Alaric really hated this part of his new life, and he could never get used to it, he thought. "Is Stefan coming with us.. tomorrow?"

"Why?" Damon asked, as he finished healing and compelling the girls to leave,

"Just wondering.."

"I don't think he wants to. He mentioned house hunting. I don't know"

"Oh."

"Oh What?" Damon looked at Alaric, "Are you.. really ok with meeting Eric and Nathan?"

(OH! Nathan! Right pfft)

"Yes why wouldn't I be.. ok with that?" chuckled Alaric, nervously

"Look, Stefan is a dick. He just really hates everything that I like, it's like, in his nature, and you know that!"

"Damon it's not _that_, I was just wondering if he was coming,_ that's all_!"

Damon didn't reply, and looked hurt, or worried. Why should Stefan act like a real dick! He really needed Alaric to get along with Eric and Nathan. It was really important to him. This was making him just as nervous as Alaric, but he didn't know that Alaric was that nervous, anyways.

"Look, is there anything that I need to first know about them? You know, a conversation starter.. something to break the ice.. anything?" Alaric said, as he motioned to Damon to sit next to him on the bed

"Well.. Not really.. I mean.." After a moment of consideration, Damon finally said, "They like cheese.."

"Ha That's funny. You like cheese, too." He smiled at Damon, and was feeling a bit better. He then gently kissed Damon, "How did you meet?"

"Well, as I mentioned before, it was barely a few years after my transition, in a bar. Mm They hated Katherine even though they never met her, but they were really supportive, you know, during all those years. Last time I saw them was.. Ahh.. like, eight years ago," Damon went silent suddenly, as if, there was something he wasn't ready to share yet, "But we just never stopped calling each other, every now and then. Send emails, and shit. I have them on facebook, too, so yeah.."

Alaric doesn't have a facebook, so he wouldn't know that. "Why didn't they come to our wedding?"

"Oh it was all too sudden.. and.. they.. just couldn't" Okay, that was obviously a lie. Alaric decided to let it slide. When Damon was ready to share everything about those two, he will. Alaric wasn't going to push him any further. After a sigh, Alaric finally said, "Alright then, I guess.. I know enough, for now?"

"Yea.. Enough, for now." Damon said, smiling, happy he was sharing his life with someone as understanding as Alaric.

"Okay then. Let's get some sleep?"

"Sure." and they kissed

and fuckin went to bed..

c:

* * *

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

AAhhh morning sex. Gotta fucking love morning sex. Alaric was lying on his stomach, Damon straddling his thighs, teasing Alaric's entrance with his hard cock, "Come on already, Damon.."

Damon didn't reply. Instead, he started moving his dick slowly up and down between Alaric's cheeks. In response, Alaric tried to lift his hips but Damon pushed him back to the bed, then gripped his hair and pulled his head up, roughly, "Don't move. Or it won't happen."

"Ah! fuck.." Alaric grimaced, "Don't tease. I don't like it when you tease" He finally managed to say when Damon pushed his head back

"Oh but you do" Damon smirked, as his movement went faster, gripping Alaric's cheeks so hard they've turned red. Alaric couldn't help but moan, and tried his best not to push up. When Damon finally thrust deep inside Alaric, without any warning, Alaric screamed, "GAH motherfuc- Oh god, I'm good oh God Okay I'm good.." He continued swearing and mumbling. Damon didn't move at first, allowing Alaric's body to adjust to his size. He doesn't always get to top, because Alaric can be a really whiny bitch when he bottoms, always ending up asking Damon to pull out because he couldn't take it, even after he had practically begged Damon to get it in. It pissed Damon off, but he always thought it was sort of.. cute. (lol no not really, _I_ think it would be cute, it just pisses Damon off.)

Alaric buried his face in the pillow he was gripping so hard it was about to get torn into tiny little pieces, moans and screams muffled by it. Damon was now moving so fast, enjoying Alaric's tightness around his cock. He stopped and pulled out suddenly, "..What"

"turn over, Riccy" Damon said, stroking himself, and smirking at Alaric as he turned over, face flushed and eyebrows knitted together. Damon quickly spread his legs, and guided himself inside him again. Not long later, Damon was pounding Alaric's ass, enjoying the sounds of his head banging against the headboard with every thrust mixed with Alaric's moans. Yup, he doesn't always get to top, but when he does, he likes to enjoy every fucking second of it.

* * *

"that was so fuckin' good," Alaric said, lying on his back

"Of course it was fuckin' good," Damon rolled his eyes

"My ass hurt though. Like, it felt good, but it was like, this.. burning pain that I really hat-" Alaric stopped when he noticed Damon glaring at him, "What! I just.. have a really.. sensitive ass!"

"No you really don't, you're just whiny, that's all." Damon scoffed

"'m _not_! Oh my God, you can be so mean sometimes!" Alaric pouted, Damon looked at him, studying his face, then he jumped on top of him, and started kissing every inch of his face, "..hmm, what was that for?"

"I just fuckin' love you so much, Ric" Damon said, in a low voice. Alaric gripped his arms, and rubbed his nose with Damon's, "I love you, too. Wanna fuck again?"

Damon chuckled, but couldn't really refuse the offer, "Hell yea. And I'm topping. Again."

* * *

It was time for them to stop messing around and actually do something. They started walking away from the hotel, but with no certain destination in mind. They had a long list they needed to take care of; Alaric needed to buy a new car, (really, he wants a truck), they needed to go house hunting. A place near Stefan's, Damon insisted. So they needed to check up on Stefan, see if he had found any place yet. They needed to eat. And of course, they needed to track down Eric and Nathan.

So, first things first. "So, there's this really cool Facebook feature that shows you the exact place a message has been sent from. We don't need to do any work at all, all I gotta do now is send Eric or Nathan anything, wait for a reply, and Voilà. Technology, man. Gotta fuckin love it"

"This is so cool. Let _me_ send the message," Alaric said, snatching Damon's phone from his hand, and started typing

to Eric:

_Hey man how do you like my dick_

But instead of attaching a picture of Damon's dick, (and yes, Damon does have pictures of his dick on his phone.) He took a picture of his middle finger and hit send.

"Very fuckin' mature, Ric. Ha ha," Damon said, sarcastically, snatching the phone back from Alaric

"Alright, let's wait for a reply,"

"Let's eat. I'm hungry" Damon said, checking a handsome tall man out, "Let's eat him," he said, eyeing the man, smirking, and giving him the 'fuck me' look. The man smirked back.

"How do you do that, man. This guy looks straight"

"You're straight, baby" Damon smirked

"..oh shit, I am.." Alaric said, but his line of thoughts was interrupted by Damon's phone beeps

_beep beep _

From Eric:

_how's it goin man? haha but that's not even ur hand :)_

"I like this guy's sense of humour." Alaric said

"There! We got the location." Damon started reading the map, "That's.. uhh, like, only two blocks away from here."

"Alright then. Let's go.." Alaric was feeling anxious, but seriously, how bad was it going to be?

They started following the directions of the map, and decided to walk there instead of taking the car, since it was really close to where they were.

"So, we're here. I guess. Is that a bar?" Damon said

"No it's not, that's a cafe." Alaric said, and then he thought to himself; hmm, they sound normal, hanging out in a cafe in the middle of the day, instead of a bar.

Still clueless to how they looked, Alaric decided to just follow Damon. Damon looked around the place until he finally found who he was looking for. He smiled at Alaric, and Alaric thought of angels, babies, candy, the clouds and the color blue, when he saw the look on Damon's face. Damon took a deep breath and then headed to a table, where two men, and a beautiful lady were sitting. Before he reached the table, the two men, who seemed to have been engaged in a conversation with the lady, both stopped, seeming to have sensed Damon's presence, both turned their heads to face Damon.

"Holy. Fuckin. Shit. Damon?" One of them said,

"Miss me guys?" Damon simple smirked, then they both jumped to give Damon bone-crushing hugs.

"Oh Man I can't believe this!"

"You asshole you should've told us you were coming!"

"oh hey and ruin all the fun?"

"Yeah right! I hate you, man!"

And it went on. And Alaric was starting to feel bored, and out of place when Damon finally turned to introduce them to each other,

"So ah guys this Alaric."

"Hey man what's up"

"Nice to meet you, Alaric"

Alaric smiled an nodded.

"Alaric, this is Eric,"

"And this is Nathan"

Eric and Nathan were about the same height, and a couple of inches taller than Damon. Eric was a blonde, well-built man. Had messy hair that fit perfectly with his gorgeous brown eyes.

Nathan however had Jet black hair. Blue eyes, a color that was a little brighter that Damon's. Lips that were full. Lips you would fucking die for. And why was Alaric thinking about this man's lips?

And Eric's eyes?

Damn, they both looked perfect. Almost inhumanly beautiful.

"And you must be Anna" Damon asked the beautiful lady

"Yes, I am Anna. It is nice to meet you, very much." Anna's accent was hot

"Anna is from Germany. She moved in with us. Five years ago, next month, actually." Nathan explained.

"Anna was really looking forward to meeting you, Damon," Eric continued, "And we were really, really looking forward to meeting the handsome man who was finally able to steal Damon's heart." He said, looking at Alaric. "It was interesting, when it happened. We really couldn't believe it at first,"

"Forgive us for saying this," Nathan continued, "But, knowing Damon, we really didn't think your relationship was that serious until you decided to get married.

Alaric only knew about these two a few weeks ago, but it seemed Damon had been telling them about him from the beginning.

What was Alaric so worried about? Well, screw all that, these guys were so cool and Alaric fucking loved them. Screw what Stefan said, and screw his own anxiety. He was feeling blessed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUES.


	13. Chapter 13

"I just don't understand you, Stefan, I just don't see it!"

"Oooh, you will. Trust me, you will"

"Ah come on, you're just-

"Don't finish that sentence. Buddy, I assure you, this is me _not_ exaggerating"

Alaric shrugged as he went on emptying the boxes in their new apartment, which was only a few floors on top of Stefan's.

"You know what, I don't think I like this place much," Damon said, as he came from the bedroom, "the bathroom is too small.." When both Alaric and Stefan ignored him, he huffed in annoyance, "Ric, I don't want this place anymore. I don't want this building. In fact, I don't think I even like this neighborhood"

"_Shut up, Damon!_" Both Alaric and Stefan yelled,

"If you didn't like it why the hell did you wait until _now_, after we've bought it, to say something?" Alaric went on yelling,

"I jus-"

"You know what- don't fuckin' answer that, I don't wanna know." Alaric went to the bedroom to arrange his clothes in their new closet.

"What the fuck is up with him,"

"Hmm let's see, you're being an asshole, as usual."

"_Me_? What did_ I_ do?"

"Well, I don't know, the last week was spent packing and moving, you didn't do any work, and now, you're seriously whining about the bathroom being _too small_? Exactly how high does it get you when you piss people off?"

"Shut up, Stefan! You know what, go to your place. I don't need your help!" Damon said, as he snatched the box Stefan was holding from him

"Fine. I wasn't helping _you_ anyways, I was helping Ric. See ya"

"Asshole." Damon huffed and went to their new bedroom to find Alaric sprawled on the bed

"Well, don't you look fuckable," He flirted

"Leave me alone man" Alaric groaned

"Oh come on, Ric! I'm.." Damon looked like he was swallowing sand, "come on don't make me say it!"

"Whatever Damon" Alaric sighed

"Ah I hate it when you're not yelling at me! Yelling makes everything easier.. Come on, Ric" Damon said, as he tried to straddle Alaric, but Alaric stood up, went to the bathroom and was about to close the door "Hey _I'm sorry_! There."

Alaric quickly opened the door, looked at Damon, and then said, "I seriously need to use the bathroom, though" and he closed the door, chuckling. Damon felt stupid, but still, he couldn't deny he needed to help Alaric more with everything, so he started unpacking, too.

* * *

It was finally night and Damon and Alaric couldn't wait until they've tried their new bed. Lying on the bed, Damon on top of Alaric, their kisses were hot and passionate, and promising, when Alaric broke the kiss, and struggled to hold Damon still, who was attacking Alaric with wet kisses, "I want kids,"

Damon, still breathing hard, went still, and then laughed, loudly, "Sure you do. I want a cat, why the fuck not" Damon laughed again, even louder this time, "Let me fuck some sense back to you," and went to kiss Alaric, when Alaric pulled his face away,

"What, aren't we gonna even talk about this?" Alaric said, annoyed

"Talk about _what_, exactly?" Oh no, this was not good. It was not good, at all, Damon thought. And his heart started pounding. Too fast. When Alaric shrugged, Damon said, "Jesus, man aren't you thinking straight? We're vampires, we don't raise kids, we eat them. And even if I wasn't a vampire, a kid is the last thing I would've wanted"

"Not true. You told me you wanted a family, before you turned"

"Fine, but now? I'm fuckin turned. I don't want kids." Damon simply said, but when he noticed Alaric went silent, and started looking at the ring in his hand, he felt a bang of guilt, "But yes. Yes I still do want a family," He started talking, softly now, "And you're my family. And Stefan. And Eric, and Nathan. You are my family." Alaric sighed deeply and finally said, "yeah, hey I'm sorry, you're right, we're vampires. Guess we just.. don't get to have kids."

Damon tilted his head to the side, looking at Alaric, who's eyes started tearing, "Alaric. I'm sorry." He whispered, "I just didn't know it was that important to you. I mean, I knew you wanted kids, but that was befo-"

"Damon, it's okay, I.. No, you're absolutely right, I should be thankful I'm alive, and with you, and there's nothing else that I want more in this world," He grabbed Damon's face and kissed him deeply. Seeming to forget about the topic, or trying to, later that night, but all Damon could feel was guilt, for being an obstacle between Alaric and his dream of raising kids. Actual kids, not like Jeremy and Elena. He wanted to live the full fatherhood experience that he was denied of, before by Isobel, and now, by him.

* * *

The next morning, Damon woke up alone in the bed. He stretched out, and then got up and went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag, and a cup of coffee, when the door to the apartment opened,

"Damon, you're up! Hey, I got a surprise for you" Alaric said, giggly

"A surprise? Okay, what kinda surprises?" Damon grinned

"Well, I kinda-" And he was interrupted when a cute, little doggie pushed past him and went straight to Damon, and started barking at him

Damon frowned, looked down at the dog, and went still. Alaric could instantly feel darkness filling the room, and sensed a storm coming, threatening to pull out trees and drown houses. He looked from the window but saw it was sunny outside. Well, shit. Vampires can do _that when they're mad_? The dog kept barking at Damon and Damon was ready to stomp on it when Alaric finally decided to command the dog back, scared that Damon would actually do stomp on it. "Hey come here boy" He said, and the dog went straight to him, "Sit." and he did.

"You.. You brought a dog to the house?"

"Damon hear me out-"

"You fucking brought a DOG TO THE HOUSE?" And Alaric could swear, he had never seen Damon this enraged before in his life. Ever.

"Out. Now or help me God I am going to throw it of the window." And Alaric could hear thunder. Damon turned and headed to the bedroom, closed the door, and Alaric felt the room going back brighter and more calm. As he was left alone with the dog, he looked down at him, and sighed, "Well, buddy, it didn't go as well as I expected. Guess you're going back to the shithole.."

The dog whimpered, and wagged his tail "Don't give me that look.. Come on. To the car"

"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY CAR" Came Damon's voice from the bedroom. Alaric sighed again, ever more defeated, and went to find a taxi.

He really needs to buys that truck.

* * *

In the bedroom, Damon was sitting on the floor, back to the bedroom door, covering his face with his hand. He couldn't but disappoint Alaric twice, in less than 12 hours. And he couldn't but be a complete asshole to Alaric, most of the time. He wasn't the perfect husband, and this was making him feel like shit. He started crying. Dammit, Damon does not cry. But there he was, weaker than ever, crying, on the floor of their new apartment. What a shitty start to a new life. Trying so hard to calm himself down, he picked up the phone and dialed Nathan's phone number,

"Hey man what's up. Ah nothing I just.. wanted to talk to you.." voice so low only a supernatural could hear, "Why don't you ahh come over? I.. missed you too."

* * *

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Damon stood up after he hung up the phone, and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Nathan arrives. Barely coming out of the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to see who it was, "Stefan. What do you want?"

"What? Where's Alaric?"

"Went to.. return something," he waved his hand dismissively, and headed back to his bedroom to get dressed, "Anything else?"

"What, I can't just hang out with my brother?"

"Seriously, what do you want, I'm expecting someone!"

"Someone? Like who?"

"Like, non of your goddamn fuckin' business," Damon returned to the living room, and his heart started beating a little bit faster. He really needed Stefan gone, now.

"What are you hiding, Damon" Stefan said, as he put his hands in his leather jacket pocket

"Nothing." Damon crossed his arms, and tightened his jaw,

"Okay. Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out. And hey, just tell Alaric I came by, ok?"

Wanting to ask what the hell Stefan wanted with his husband, Damon couldn't risk keeping Stefan around any longer, "Fine," He said, and breathed a sigh of relief when Stefan closed the door behind him.

Not long later, the door knocked again, this time, Damon sensing the one he's been expecting. He took a quick look at himself in the mirror, fixed his hair, and went to open the door. "Hey you," He smirked at Nathan, who smiled back at him, "Come on in," Nathan nodded and followed Damon in. Damon went straight to the mini bar he had set up with Alaric the day before, and started pouring Nathan's favorite. Nathan didn't stop moving around the apartment, checking every inch of it with fierce eyes. It was a lovely place. small, but neat. Not many furniture around and Damon intended to keep it this way. Not much colors, either. A lot different from the boarding house.

Damon stood next to Nathan, who was checking out a painting of a naked man holding a bird, seeming to be snapping his neck, and handed him his glass.

Nathan accepted the glass, "You brought that with you?"

"God no, it came with the house."

"Oh ok. That looks really disturbing"

Damon chuckled, knowing what he does about Nathan, his comment sounded ironic. Damon went to the couch, and sat down. Nathan followed, and sat right next to him, almost touching him, and started sipping his drink, looking at Damon, as if trying to study his face expressions. Damon chuckled, "Stop looking at me like that,"

"Looking at you like what?" He smiled

"Like that. Stop." Damon sounded a bit annoyed, this time.

"Okay. So, what's wrong."

"I.. honestly don't know." Damon paused, "Actually, scratch that. I know what's wrong. I am what's wrong. I keep messing up." He said, looking down at the ring on his hand. "Last night, Alaric said the K word. The fuckin' K word. He said he wanted K's. And instead of being reasonable with him, I snapped. And I snapped again, this morning when he brought a fuckin' dog to the house." Damon scoffed, and then covered his face with his hand, realizing how stupid he had acted this morning. And the night before. "And I'm just. Scared.. Of losing him. He's gonna get bored of me, one day, and leave me.." He finally managed to say, and then, when he had the courage to look up at Nathan, he almost regretted it, and felt a bang of guilt, "I'm.. sorry, I shouldn't be talking about this.. with you.." Damon frowned. He really needed somewhere else to look at, so he started looking at the painting of the naked man. He really hates that naked man, and he felt he needed to free the little bird, instead of just destroying the painting or throwing it away. What an odd thought.

"No, it's ok, you can tell me anything, Damon. We are friends, before anything else."

"Isn't this weird, though?"

"What is weird?"

"When I left, I left for Katheri-"

"Don't fuckin' say her name man" Both men chuckled, "And you didn't leave for Katherine. You ran away because you're a coward son of a bitch."

"I didn't wanna ruin-"

"Stop it, you sound like a broken record."

Damon smiled. "Well, I'm sorr-"

"And stop. apologizing. As for Alaric, the man fuckin' loves you. Why else do you think he chose to give that.. ugly thing?" Nathan said, eyeing the ring, and Damon frowned. His ring was not ugly! It was round. And Silver. What the hell was ugly about that?

"And you love him, too. This marriage thing isn't going to be easy. I've tried it once. The bitch left me when she noticed she was getting ugly for me. But, this is irrelevant, I just, want to kiss you" And just like that, Nathan grabbed Damon's face, and kissed him. Damon didn't move, and didn't kiss back. He didn't know if it was because he was too shocked, or just because, he simply didn't want to. Either ways, he wanted Nathan to stop, so he pulled away. Enough to get the message crossed. "I'm really, not sorry." Nathan chuckled, nervously, "I just wanted to check, that's all." Still, Damon didn't respond. In fact, it seemed as if he had lost his ability to speak, because it had just occurred to him that Alaric doesn't know a very important part of his life. And this felt more like cheating on him. Not the kiss. He really, really didn't mind the kiss. In fact, he needed the kiss. He needed to check, too.

Still looking at Nathan's lips, Damon finally smiled, "It's ok. I'm not sorry, either." Nathan finally let go of Damon's face. "I love you man. Thanks"

"Anytime." Nathan said, as he got up, "Tonight. You and Alaric are coming over for dinner. It's time for some fun. I'm getting bored."

Oh shit, Damon thought, and wondered if Alaric was going to like those two when they are having 'fun'.

* * *

Damon was cleaning the glass when Stefan merged into the room, "I knew it! I fuckin' knew it!" He said, pointing a finger at Damon, "You fuckin' asshole! You know you're not allowed together in the same room, _alone_! Yet, you chose not to tell me? I thought we had an _agreement_! This isn't about Eric anymore, it's about Eric _and Alaric_! What the hell is _wrong_ with you!"

Damon looked at Stefan, but didn't say anything. He really appreciated Stefan looking out for his brother in law. Actually, it warmed his heart.

"He kissed me."

Stefan dramatically rolled his eyes, and shook his head, "Great. Just fuckin great.."

"But I didn't kiss him back. I.. it's not like that, anymore, Stefan." Damon was so calm, and it calmed Stefan down, too.

"So you're saying.. it's over, for good?"

Damon smiled, "Yes, but I'm telling Alaric, when he gets back."

"Going to tell Eric?"

"Hell no I don't fuckin' have a death wish"

"Just wondering"

"come on man"

"chill"

"pfft."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

where the hell was Alaric all this time?

returning a dog!

here's a flower for reading my fanfiction

and every time you review, a puppy finds a home.

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

ps in my story Stefan and Damon didn't hate each other most of their lives they made up like decades ago now enjoy!

* * *

"You're here." Damon has been looking for Alaric everywhere, until Stefan finally told him he might find him on the roof.

"Mhm" Answered Alaric, dangling his legs off the edge, holding a beer in his hand. Damon sat next to him. Both were silent for a while.

"You know, I had a cat once."

Alaric looked at Damon, and then chuckled,

"I did! I loved her, more than anything, so I decided to.. turn her, so that we could spend eternity together,"

"That's fuckin sick, Damon." Alaric grimaced

"No you asshole! It wasn't like that!" Damon chuckled, and so did Alaric, "Well, anyways, I once, uhh, forgot the door open. She, being a damn curious cat, left the house and it was you know.. and then.. you know." Damon went silent. Alaric studied his face for a few seconds, and then pulled his face for a deep kiss,

"I'm sorry, Damon," he murmured, "didn't know that"

"It was a very long time ago," Damon said, tracing Alaric's lips with his finger, then he leaned his head against Alaric's chest, and sighed, "I'm a cat person, Ric"

"That should explain your tantrum?" Alaric scoffed. He wasn't mad.

"No, no.. Ric I was scared. You said, 'kids', and I freaked out, okay?" Damon nuzzled against Alaric's neck. Alaric sniffed his hair. Smelled so good, and then said, "So, you don't want kids. Ever."

"Not _ever_. Maybe, someday, but, not now. I'm not.. ready. Ric, we don't have the right house"

"Okay." It was settled then

"I don't mean to be so obnoxious all the time, Ric"

"I don't care, Damon, I love you."

"Shut up. No. Yell at me. Please"

Instead of yelling, Alaric held Damon's hand and kissed it, "Just.. Give me a break, every now and then. I love you. All of you."

Damon smiled, and his smile was everything Alaric wanted in this life "I want a dog,"

"You want a dog?" Alaric chuckled, not believing what he was hearing

"Yes I do," Damon sat straighter, "We need a dog. To see how it goes, and then maybe.."

"Well, I want a dog, too" Alaric said, smiling.

"Alaric?"

"Yes?"

"There is something I should have shared with you. Before we moved here."

Alaric looked concerned, "What is it, Damon?"

Damon cleared his throat, "Well, Nathan and Eric have been together for.. decades. They're inseparable. Literally. They were friends, before they turned, and their relationship developed, when they did." Damon took a deep breath, then, "We. Err, the three of us, kind of, were like.. fuck buddies. But, Nathan and I, we started becoming something.. more. Well, Eric found out about it, and he kicked me out." Damon stopped, waiting for Alaric to react. "That was the main reason I went back to Mystic Falls. Well, that and, wanting to be with Katherine more. But we didn't lose contact. We were still friends, and _God_ I love them both. Just couldn't handle losing them both, ever."

Alaric nodded, but said nothing, so Damon continued, "Ah yea, so, Stefan tried to help me, before Eric found out, I promised Stefan to not stay in the same room with Nathan, alone. We just.. couldn't control it." Damon shrugged "Say something, man! Are you like, mad?"

Alaric's face grew more serious, for a second, but then he surprised Damon when he chuckled, "Damon, honey, that was _years_ ago. I'm sure you're over him, _them_, now. I mean, this fuck buddies thing isn't-"

"Oh, No I can assure you, we're done" Damon quickly said

"Is that why they didn't come to the wedding?"

"It was why _Nathan_ didn't come to the wedding. Eric, just he loves Nathan too much. Sure, he forgave me, only a few months after he found out about everything else but, he didn't come to the wedding. For Nathan."

"So, Nathan is still in love with you."

"Well, no.. Not anymore. I think, it was too hurtful for him to see me getting married, before making sure, he had no more feelings of that sort left for me."

Alaric nodded, and then laughed,

"What's so funny?" Damon asked, irritated. He just shared something he's been hiding for longer than necessary, but Alaric was too understanding. That should have been expected. Damon felt stupid.

"Nothing I just. Love you so much, Damon"

"Well, I know! You keep telling me that!" Damon chuckled, and kissed Alaric.

* * *

Alaric couldn't remember the last time he had tasted orange duck that was as good as this one. Actually, he can't remember ever tasting orange ducks before in his entire life. Sure, Damon had introduced him to new, weird and delicious dishes but, this.. orange duck one? he could literally make love to it. Yup. Alaric was drunk. And hard, for some reason.

"I see you loved your duck a`l'Orange, Alaric." Said Eric, as he took the empty plate in front of Alaric. Alaric nodded and smiled to him. "A bit.. too much," Damon, who was sitting too closely to Alaric, whispered in his ear, teasing, sending shivers down his spine. When Eric and Nathan left to the kitchen to get dessert, Damon started massaging Alaric's crotch, biting his lips. Alaric almost moaned but then, remembered where he was, so he quickly slapped Damon's hand away, and started looking around, studying the dark dining room. It was full of bizarre art. The walls were nearly invisible, covered with paintings of naked men and women, making love in most of them. That was honestly not the first impression of them that Alaric had had when he first met them in the cafe. They looked normal, then. His eyes kept wandering around the room, until they settled on a painting of.. Damon? A Naked Damon. Damon, who was waiting for Alaric to finally find the painting, started chuckling. Okay, Damon was drunk, too. "That painting is over 70 years old," He said. Stefan, who hadn't touched his food, as he was busy topping his glass the whole time, turned around in his chair to see the painting, which was hung right behind him, "Ew. Gross." He said, got up, took the fancy bottle, which he had brought with him for Eric and Nathan, "do not eat the dessert," He whispered to Alaric, and went to lay -pass out- on the couch. He seriously didn't want to come.

Alaric didn't get to comment on the painting, or Stefan's weird warning, as both Eric and Nathan started serving dessert. It was a perfectly round gooey pink ball. He poked it a few times with his fork, and blood started oozing out of it. So cool. It smelled like.. roses, he thought. He started eating the gooey ball, it tasted so good, and like nothing he's ever tasted before, except for the blood. "Baby you might wanna slow down a bit," Damon whispered to him, his hand on Alaric's thigh was driving him crazy, and Alaric wished he could tear open his jeans and fuck Damon's hand, right there. _Control yourself_, he thought. Not the right place or time for that.

Alaric cleared his throat, "Uhmm. So, where is Anna?"

"She's not allowed here." Said Nathan.

"Uh.. Okay.." Replied Alaric, confused. What? Damon turned to Alaric to explain more, "Anna is their slave." Damon said airily

Alaric popped his eyes so wide, they were threatening to leave his skull._ A slave_? He tilted his head a bit waiting for more explanation, when Eric spoke, "She can't handle _five_ men, come on" He looked at the couch where Stefan was passed out, then added, "Well, four." and shrugged

Alaric knitted his eyebrows together, ready to kill everyone in the room for what he just heard, when Damon started chuckling, and so did Nathan, "We're just messing with ya, relax," Damon said,

"She's out with her friends," Eric said, as he took a tiny bite of his dessert

Alaric turned his head to Damon, and gave him the 'you're so dead' look. Dark humor. Interesting. Instead of replying, Damon started slowly moving his hand, which never left Alaric's thigh, to his fly, and smirked. Alaric was too focused on Damon's wicked eyes to notice the two practically strangers watching their every move. Damon started opening Alaric's fly, and Alaric moaned, this time, and when he did, he snapped out of it, and gripped Damon's arm tightly, "Uhh, maybe we should leave," He said, utterly embarrassed. _Why the fuck was Damon doing that to him, here! _

"Why? The night is still young," Said Eric, innocently

"No really, uhh, I'm tired and, so is Stefan! He needs to get some rest!"

Stefan jumped off the couch, eyes red, drunk out of his mind, "Yes I really need to go," He said and started walking towards the door but pumped against the wall instead. Alaric quickly got up and took Stefan's arm to guide him, "Damon. Coming?" He murmured. Damon huffed in annoyance and got up to follow him.

"Thank you so much for this wonderful meal, we should do it again!" Alaric said, faking a smile

"Sure! It was fun having you with us," Replied Nathan, smirking. And with that, the three men left the house.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Yelled Alaric, who was driving Damon's car a little too fast

"What? We were having fun, come on!"

"Fun? You were ready to give me a hand job, in front of your friends!"

"So what!"

"And what is it with their food, seriously is there something in their food!?" Alaric said, but then, felt stupid for asking such a question. What could they have put in their food, anyways.

Stefan started laughing from the backseat, "Told ya,"

"Shut up!" Damon hissed at him, and then turned his attention to Alaric, "I didn't know it was going to bother you this much. You're practically irresistible and we were all.. relaxed and chilling" He said, softly

Alaric took a few deep breaths, "It's ok, just, _God_, I'm too horny to think straight anyways," He looked at Damon and chuckled, now convinced there really was something in his food, but tried again to dismiss the thought. Damon smirked at him, "The things I'm gonna do to you.."

Alaric turned his attention again on the road, he wasn't about to let Damon suck him off in front of his brother.

* * *

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

The moment the door closed behind them, Alaric pushed Damon against it and started attacking him with wet, hot kisses. Alaric never stopped kissing and assaulting Damon's neck and face with his rough, needy kisses, when he grabbed Damon's ass and lift him higher, Damon quickly wrapped his legs around Alaric's hips, and Alaric kept pushing him against the door so hard, humping him so roughly, Damon was ready to shoot his load right there. The door started creaking and threatening to fall apart. Alaric didn't seem to notice, or care, so Damon pushed them both further towards the living room, gracefully, Alaric spun around and dropped Damon on the couch, and started taking his shirt off, when Damon laughed, "Hot,"

"mhmm.." Alaric replied, eyes filled with lust, as he slowed down, giving Damon a show. After he got rid of his shirt, his hand moved down and slipped into his jeans, once he wrapped his hand tightly around his throbbing cock, he groaned, screwed his eyes shut and started stroking his own cock. Damon was enjoying the show but then quickly got bored, frowned and knelt on the floor, in one move he tore open Alaric's jeans and his cock sprung out, Alaric's hand moved to grip on Damon's hair when Damon pulled his head away suddenly, "Uh ah. You don't get to touch." He smirked at Alaric,

Alaric laughed darkly, and bit his lower lip, "Get to work then." He said, and as hard as it was, he kept his hands at his sides. Damon, still on his knees, started slowly stroking Alaric's length, and sucking the head. Damon continued his torturous slow, hard suction and it drove Alaric mad with pleasure. Alaric started thrusting into Damon's mouth, desperately needing to fuck his beautiful face, but Damon quickly withdrew from his cock and started to lick the head. Alaric had had it by then, he gripped Damon's hair and yanked his head away from his cock.

"You don't get to tease." Alaric spoke in a low, husky voice.

Damon started breathing hard, he flinched, but didn't try to free his hair from Alaric's strong grip. Alaric would love that. Instead, he smirked, and wet his dry lips with his tongue, and waited for Alaric's next move. When Alaric tilted his head, seeming to enjoy Damon being trapped like that, Damon started unzipping his pants, only then Alaric let go of Damon's hair, and his smile grew wilder. Damon got up on his feet, and then out of his pants, and shirt. Now, completely naked, he turned around and knelt on the couch, cock trapped between his stomach and the sofa's back. Alaric knelt behind him, and started kissing his neck, tracing his index finger around the rim of his tight hole. Alaric started tracing wet kisses down Damon's spine, sending all kinds of pleasure to him, until his mouth reached Damon's butt cheeks. He quickly pulled them apart to find his sweet butt hole, he gave it a few quick licks, then started pushing his tongue inside. Damon was practically screaming, gripping the back of the couch, threatening to break it, "Fuuuuuck.." Was all he could say. As Damon's hole began to open wider, Alaric drove his tongue deeper, as deep as he could, tongue fucking Damon's ass so hard, Damon was about to pass out. Alaric forced himself to pull away from Damon's sloppy wet hole. He quickly lined up his cock head and with one smooth thrust, buried his throbbing length into Damon's tight hole. Both men groaned. Alaric gripped Damon's shoulders, he pumped in an and out of his ass so fast and rough, it didn't take long for him to cum.

"fuckin' fuck Damon.." He barely managed to say before he shot his load inside Damon, filling him up. He collapsed on Damon's back, breathing hard, he started kissing Damon's shoulder,

"let's go to bed. I need to come." Damon said,

"lead the way baby"

* * *

Alaric was lazily licking clean Damon's chest of cooling sweat and cum, when the sun started shining through the window.

"What the.." Alaric murmured, and Damon laughed

"Ric, we've been fucking for- " He looked at the clock on the wall, "eleven hours, nonstop. _Nonstop_."

"That's a record." Alaric laughed, too. His ass was sore. His dick was sore. His fuckin throat was sore. But his whole body was satisfied. He laid down on the bed next to Damon, staring at the ceiling. Both breathing quietly until Alaric finally said, "was there.. anything in the food?"

Damon laughed, and in one, vampire-fast move, he was straddling Alaric's hips. He lowered his face and he whispered in Alaric's ear, "Yup."

"Why?" Alaric was already falling asleep.

"It's.. how Nathan and Eric cook." He shrugged.

"Did you know?"

Damon pulled away, to take a good look at Alaric's beautiful face before he falls asleep, "Honestly, no. I didn't think they would do it because of, well, everything. But I saw the dessert and only then, knew, but was too horny by then to do anything about it." He shrugged. Alaric pulled Damon down and his eyes fluttered closed. Damon rested his head on his lover's chest and closed his eyes. He, too, was beyond exhausted.

* * *

Damon woke up in the afternoon with his cellphone ringing, and Alaric wasn't in the bed. Damon groaned, he was already regretting his decision to get a dog. _What was I thinking_, he thought.

He quickly got up to pick up the phone.

By the time Damon was finishing his conversation on the phone in the kitchen, Alaric was opening the door to the apartment, "Yup. I'll make sure I tell him that. You too. Bye."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Your mom. Where's the thingie?" Damon said as he opened a bag of chips, and sat on the counter stool to enjoy it.

"My mom? What did she want?" Alaric asked, confused

"You, sir, failed to mention to your mom that we moved. Why? and where's the dog?"

"Oh man _I_ wanted to tell her. Me, not you! Why'd you tell her?"

"How the heck was I supposed to know that, you idiot! And why didn't you tell her before anyways"

Alaric sighed and headed to the bedroom to change his clothes,

"And where the heck is the dog?" Damon asked

"It's with Stefan!" Alaric yelled from the bedroom.

"You left our dog with Stefan? He's gonna eat it!"

"What did she say when you told her?" Alaric said as he came back to the kitchen,

"Well, she said her and your dad wanted to visit us.."

"..and?"

"..and I said.. welcome" Damon shrugged

"you _what_? You mean mom and dad are coming _all the way_ from Boston? what the fuck Damon!"

"I like your mom she's like the mother I never had! Of course I was gon-"

"You had a mother!"

"I like yours more, and she likes me, too!"

_ "_Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe you should have consulted me before you invited them over?"

"I didn't invite them over, they want-"

"I mean look at this place! It's _tiny_! where are they gonna stay?"

"In the guestroom! What is wrong with you, these are your parents what are you being such an asshole for?" Damon yelled

"I'm not being an asshole I just don't want to see them!" Alaric yelled back, eyes started to tear up

"Why don't you want to see your parents, they're gonna die soon and you're gonna regret this!" Damon was beyond confused. He knows how much Alaric loves and respects his parents, and the way he was acting now did not make sense_ at all_.

"_Exactly_! They're gonna die soon and I- and I don't want them to die. I just.. _can't see them dyin_-" And that was it. Alaric burst into tears, like a lost little kid in the middle of the kitchen, and it all made sense to Damon, then, and he felt stupid he hadn't seen it before. Alaric couldn't handle the fact his parents, family and everyone he knew and bonded with during his lifetime as a human was going to die, one day, sooner than he thought, and Alaric was going to have to learn how to live with that. Instead, Alaric desperately wanted to pretend his loved ones were never going to die and leave him in this world. That they were going to move on with their lives, only, not with him. That would have made pretending a lot easier.

Damon slowly got up, and moved to where Alaric was standing, covering his eyes with his hand, and crying. And like two little innocent kids, Damon wrapped his arms around Alaric, and Alaric wrapped his around Damon. "_I am so sorry, Alaric._" Damon whispered to Alaric, and all Alaric could do then was to cry silently on Damon's shoulder.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

ADOPT ANIMALS

THEY NEED YOU

Don't forget to read Chapter 15 and review thanks!

xoxoxoxoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Damon and Alaric were sitting on the couch that was facing the floor to ceiling windows, watching the sun disappearing behind the beautiful buildings of San Francisco. Hands entangled, they could not have been any closer.

"This will be your choice, Ric," Damon spoke in a low, warm voice, "I can travel thousands of miles for you, and compel every single person you have ever known to forget you, or to not try and contact you. I can do that. I _will_ do that, if you wanted."

Alaric sighed. He wouldn't want everyone to forget him, but not contacting them? Now, that sounded tempting.

"But trust me, you don't want that," Damon continued, placing his free hand on Alaric's cheek, Alaric leaned to his touch, "It's going to be hard, saying goodbye. But it is going to be harder, when you realize, decades from now, that you didn't get to spend every minute possible with the ones you love. And I know," Damon smiled, "I know how much you love them."

Alaric sighed. It was true, what Damon was saying. Still, he remained silent.

"And I'm going to be with you, every step of the way, to remind you that you are not alone. I'm never, ever going to leave you," Damon whispered

"I'd kill you if you ever do," Finally, Alaric managed to say, with a hint of a smile, but it made Damon laugh.

A few moments of considering his options, which really weren't many, Alaric finally nodded, smiling, "You have no idea how much I miss mom and dad,"

Damon smiled. He can only imagine. "I'm going to buy the tickets, then."

When Damon got up, Alaric took his hand and pulled down again for a deep kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

Stefan opened the door, and the dog barged in, and quickly headed to where Damon was sitting on his laptop, buying the tickets. The dog started barking at him, but Damon ignored the dog, _he is still trying to figure out how he said he wanted a dog, and why!_

"This. Is. The cutest dog I have ever seen!" Stefan said, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Cool. Keep it." Damon said,

"Damon!" Alaric said, slightly annoyed,

"Oh, relax babe I was just kidding!"

"You better be. I feel sorry for this dog, we've returned him once already." Alaric said as he pet the dog, which was a Labrador Retriever.

"Okay. Done."

"What's done?" Stefan asked

"Well, Mr and Mrs Saltzman are coming over for a visit. I just bought the tickets." Damon said, smiling at Alaric, who smiled back at him,

"What? Are you.. serious? Mrs Saltzman is coming?" Stefan sounded like a child that was just told Christmas was coming early this year. The minute he met Alaric's mom that one time at the wedding, he instantly fell in love with her. He spent the entire day following her around, and before her and Mr Saltzman left to Boston, she made him an apple pie, and he could swear to God, that it was the _best_ apple pie he'd ever tasted.

Oh and.. He secretly called her 'mom'.

"Yup. Mom and Dad are coming. They're going to spend a week with us, so we need some.. new ground rules, I guess."

"Like, food in the fridge," Damon said

"Well, yeah, anything besides blood bags and cheese. Also, no sex" Alaric grimaced

"No _loud_ sex!" Damon argued,

"This dog gets trained. Sit, boy sit! Dad hates untrained dogs." The dog was chasing his tail, "and we give the dog a name" Alaric said

"Can't it just be, the dog?" Damon said,

"No, you can't call a dog, the dog,"

"I think you can. I mean, we call it, dog, not, _the_ dog! Or, Doug, you know, with a u."

"Doug." Alaric repeated the name a few times, "I like it.."

Damon smiled, "Hey Doug, catch!" Damon said as he threw the bone toy at Stefan, who'd spent the last few minutes silent. He didn't even try to avoid the toy as it hit his head. Doug's eyes followed the toy, but he didn't chase after it. Instead, he started licking his private parts. Damon grimaced. Yuck.

"When is m- are they coming?" Stefan asked,

"Next week." Alaric answered,

Stefan sighed. Once. Twice. Deeper this time.

"Stefan, you okay?" Alaric asked

"Yea. Yeah I am. I'm going to sleep."

"It's like, 8! Are you alright?" Damon asked this time, concerned

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Stefan repeated, and left the apartment,

"The heck is up with him.." Alaric wondered. Damon shrugged.

"So, uhh, I was thinking," Finally Damon said, as he started stroking Alaric's thigh, "And, be open-minded here, ok?"

Alaric chuckled, "What?"

"Well, I want to record a video of us," Damon smirked at Alaric. Alaric studied Damon's face for a moment, and then raised his eyebrows,

"Yea? A video of us.. doing what?"

Damon's chuckled, "You know, of us.. fucking." He shrugged. Alaric didn't react but then said, "Why?"

"It's gonna be hot! Come on!"

Alaric shook his head, smiling, "No, Damon I'm not taking a video of us, fucking."

"Come on, Alaric!" Damon said, as he straddled Alaric, "It's gonna be _hot_," He whispered in Alaric's ear,

"I hate how I sound in videos," Alaric shrugged,

"You don't need to say anything, just moan" Damon winked at Alaric, and bit his own lips. It drives Alaric mad, when Damon bites his lips.

Alaric chuckled, "I did that once,"

"Yeah?" Damon started kissing Alaric's neck and jawline,

"Yeah when I was in college, _God yes, right there_, this girl, she cheated on me, so I fucked her best friend, videotaped us, the friend didn't even know, and I sent the videotape to the girl,"

Damon smirked, "You're so bad, baby, I love that," He said, as he rubbed his growing hard on against Alaric's,

"No. I wasn't bad, I was immature," Alaric chuckled.

"So, ok?" Damon was already opening Alaric's fly,

"But why?"

"I love watching myself fucking hot men," Damon shrugged, and Alaric laughed

"You're so crazy, Damon. And how many videos are there of you fucking, hot men?"

"Zero. I have plenty of me fucking hot chicks, though. And I need to see yours."

"I don't have it anymore,"

"Liar."

"Why would I keep it? Come on!"

"You're so lying! I bet if I went through your old room, I'm _going_ to find it!" Damon was now slowly stroking Alaric's hard cock,

"Be my guest! I got rid of it after that girl returned it," Alaric threw his head back, but Damon stopped stroking him.

"I want to take the video now," Damon pouted

"No, come on, let's not take any.. videos."

"Alaric! You said you would!"

"I never did!"

Damon pouted more, and then lied on the couch, ditching Alaric's cock, he sighed and covered his face with his hands. Alaric was now officially confused. That was how Damon acted when he really, _really_ wanted something. Literally like a teenager. Why does he want this so bad?

Alaric sighed, "Okay fine! Don't show it to anyone, though. If anyone ever sees it, or even knows it exists, I'm going to kill them, and then you. Ok?"

Damon jumped up, and then smirked at Alaric, "I won't, I promise." He said, and then led Alaric to the bedroom.

"Doug. Out." He yelled at Doug, and closed the door. Doug whimpered, but both men ignored him. Alaric can't deny though, the idea of taking a video of himself and Damon fucking turned him on.

* * *

To Be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

Alaric started getting undressed by the bed while Damon was making sure the camera had a memory card in it and that it was recording.

"Say hi to the camera!" Damon smirked, already recording Alaric undressing. Alaric felt uncomfortable, he shyly smiled to the camera, felt stupid, then laughed, "just come here, Damon"

Damon was feeling excited. He hit pause, and jumped on the bed, and started taking his clothes off. When both vampires were completely naked, making out passionately on the bed, Alaric on top of Damon, grinding their cocks together, Damon moved his face away, "..mm'laric need to position the camera,"

Alaric didn't stop kissing Damon. He was now so turned on, he forgot how to stop. Damon literally had to push Alaric away from him. When Alaric moved away just enough to allow Damon to move, Damon turned over to lay on his stomach and held the camera, focusing on his face, he turned the little screen to take a better look at their position. Alaric on top of Damon, kissing his shoulder blade. _So hot_, he thought. "Alright, ready?" Damon smirked,

Alaric looked up at the small screen and chuckled, "You can't see anything from there. Only your gorgeous face," Alaric said, as he pushed his cock length just enough to rest in between Damon's butt cheeks.

"No, first you're going to eat out my ass baby, and then I'm gonna put the camera there, _then_ you're gonna fuck me, Ok?" Damon explained, as he pointed at the camera stand that was already set next to the bed.

Alaric laughed, "You talk like a professional pornography director or something" he teased,

Damon chuckled, "Well, I am one, tonight," He smirked, "Come on let's get to work, I seriously need you in me," He hit play, and moved the camera further.

Alaric moved and started kissing along Damon's spine until he reached his ass. His hand reached around to grab Damon's already throbbing cock, and at the same time, his tongue pushed deep inside Damon's hole. Damon gasped, and started moaning with every lick and push from Alaric's tongue. No one can rim you the way Alaric does. Mouth wide open, Damon kept looking at the camera with his beautiful, wide ice blue eyes, moaning. His sex expressions were the hottest, occasionally biting his lips, he never stopped looking at the camera, and made anyone who'd watch the video wonder what Alaric was doing down there than made Damon this hot.

A few minutes later, Alaric gave Damon a few quick licks before he got up, stroking himself, face flushed, he remembered the camera being _there, _he chuckled, embarrassed again. Damon got up, breathing hard, he hit pause and leaned back against Alaric, "You tongue fuck me so good every time, I just never want you to stop,"

Alaric grinned, "Well, you taste really good," He said, and then bit Damon's earlobe, and gave his cock a few more strokes, Damon tensed and patted his hand away, "Don't wanna come yet.." He said, got up and put the camera on the stand. Alaric laughed, AGAIN, this was seriously awkward and he still hasn't gotten used to the camera around. Damon hit play, and went back to the bed, and started making out with Alaric.

This was _hard_, Alaric seriously needed to fuck Damon. They've been fooling around for, well, not very long but, he's had it now. He needed his release, "On your hands and knees," He said. _Yes_, Damon thought, _Now we're talking, _Damon wasted no time, and was on his hands and knees as instructed. Alaric led himself and in one, smooth thrust he was balls deep inside Damon. Holding Damon's shoulder, Alaric started to pull out again, almost all the way out, he thrust in again, harder this time, Damon shouted, both pain and pleasure overwhelming him. Alaric's hand moved his hand to grip Damon's hair, he yanked Damon's head back, giving the camera a nice show without even realizing it, he began to fuck Damon harder and faster, enjoying the sound of skin smacking against skin. Once he let go of Damon's hair, who's moans were so loud, the entire building must have heard him by now, he buried his face in the pillow and his moans turned into muffled cries. Alaric stroked Damon a few more times until Damon came, he thrust in, twice, and with a shout, he finally emptied his balls deep inside Damon, and collapsed on top of him. Still breathing hard, he pulled out of Damon, and laid next to him on the bed.

"The camera is still rolling," Damon finally said, when he and Alaric started to breath normally, kind of.

"Oh God," Alaric laughed, and covered his face with his hands, "Turn it off, Damon!" he groaned,

Damon rolled his eyes and laughed, "You're such a baby," He said as he got up, and turned the camera off. Still holding it, he sat down next to Alaric on the bed. Alaric sat up, and snatched the camera from Damon,

"Please, just move the video on the laptop, and put a password on the folder, and _delete_ it from here, ok?" He said,

"Jesus, Ric, relax, No one's gonna see it!"

"You never know," Alaric shook his head, and wiped the cooling sweat that has formed on his face with the back of his hand, "I need a shower.."

"Can I join you?" Damon grinned,

"Need I remind you that we fucked eleven hours straight last night? It's a miracle I got it up once already tonight,"

"No, honey, it's not a miracle. You're a vampire," Damon rolled his eyes,

"Whatever, you can join me, but don't do anything nasty." Alaric warned as he got up and headed to the bathroom. Damon followed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

*Evil Grin*

This is a little shout-out you can totally skip this if you wanted but,

I seriously needed to thank vikkidillard You are the best and you don't know how much I appreciate your reviews! I LOVE YOU, ok?

ok.

Also, lesroisdumonde, DamonFTW, goddessoflightandshadow, katerinapevrna, and the guest(s) YOU ARE ALL AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. If you reviewed and I forgot to write your name, YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO KILL ME, OK.

SO like, I don't know I have recently discovered this views thingie it shows me how many times a chapter has been viewed and I noticed that later chapters have more views than some older ones, now, if you didn't want to read, that's perfectly fine but sometimes I upload two chapters one day apart so _maybe_ some of you accidentally skipped a chapter or two, now, I'm not saying that you should go read them, it's probably better if you didn't (gonna be a waste of your time, if you did ._.) BUT, in case you haven't noticed skipping a chapter or two, well, now you do.

One last thing, a chapter is going to be dedicated only to Eric and Nathan (my babies. I changed their names in this story and a lot about them but, yeah.. they're these two original characters in an original story that I'm writing but whatever) So, you can totally skip that chapter if you wanted. Anyways, it could be Chapter 19, just letting you know. I don't know..

Anyways..

Okay, I lied, _this_ is my last announcement, and I promise you, there will be no more announcements in the future, unless you wanted me to announce.. stuff.. then why the heck not, SO, if you feel like you needed to correct my grammar, spelling or whatever, _please do_! English is my second language and sometimes I struggle trying to describe a scene (or whatever you call it, lol) Not to mention, this is, after all, my very first story. Ever. Well, this and the other sad one that I wrote a while back but yeah,

I guess

that

is all..

well, take care! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.

MWAH


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you think Alaric likes me?"

"Do you really have to think about Alaric when my dick is in your ass?"

Eric gasped "You're thinking about Alaric! And why does that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother me and stop trying to read my thought it's creepy!" Nathan said,

"just foncused"

"huh?"

"Foncu- I mean, confused I-" Eric squeezed his eyes shut, and then started laughing, "I wanted to say, focus, but then- never mind." He said when he noticed Nathan's stopped moving, and was now looking at him angrily, slowly pulling out of him, "I just like teasing you,"

"What did you take?"

"Nothing?"

"Come on, tell me," Nathan said

"Jesus fuckin' chr- _Nothing_."

"Then why are you acting so weird?"

Eric sighed, and then shrugged.

"Did I piss you off?" Nathan asked him,

"What? No why would you say that?"

"I just.. With Damon back and, like," Nathan paused, as he laid down on his back next to Eric, "I _was_ thinking about Alaric.. I'm confused.."

Eric sighed again, deeper this time. "There. I was gonna say focus, but then felt your confusion so.. " he closed his eyes, trying to explain his new born gift. "I hate this. Where are my cigarettes? there.." he mumbled to himself and then lit a cigarette and laid down, trying to enjoy it, he finally said, "It would be a lot easier, you know, if you just.. tell me what's confusing you.."

Nathan took a deep breath, and then moved to rest on Eric's chest. Eric started stroking his hair, waiting patiently for his reply but he suddenly felt, anger, growing deep in him and that was when he noticed Anna, looking at them, ready to chop their heads off, "Shit.."

"Wha? Oh, Anna!" Nathan said, jumping off the bed... Anna's bed.

You see, earlier, Nathan and Eric were lost in a passionate make out session ready to fuck each other senseless anywhere, but they had landed on Anna's bed, instead of theirs. And because hers is a lot bigger, and more comfy, they didn't exactly want to go back to theirs for round two.

And now? Well, it was a bit too late for that.

"You. Assholes!" She yelled in her funny, cute and at the same time, sexy German accent. Eric and Nathan got up in no time, and were about to leave the room. Except.. Anna was at the door.. It was true. Both grown men, decades older than Anna, were scared of her.

"You go first," Nathan whispered to Eric,

"What? NO! LOOK ANNA, we're so sorry we thought this was our room!" Okay, that was kind of stupid.

"Your room is pink? sere is blood on zi sheets! you going to fix siz? and you were smoking here!?"

"Yes yes we are going to clean up your room, we will!" This wasn't helping. Eric could sense Anna's anger growing even more and more and suspected, this wasn't only about the room. In the past few days, Anna's been having some difficulties in her relationship with her boyfriend, Jonah, a human she had met a few months ago and was convinced that he was the one. But once he had found out about her being a vampire, and her refusing to compel him to accept her for what she is, things started rolling down hill.

All Eric and Nathan needed was Anna's approval and they were ready to kill Jonah but, he didn't want to piss her off.

You do not want to piss Anna off.

Anna's feelings were overwhelming Eric now.

"What are you waiting for? Out. _Now_!"

"Err.." Nathan started collecting his clothes, and so did Eric. Nathan and Eric reached the room door and once they did, Anna started hitting them both with her purse,

"Dammit woman what the fuck do you have in that purse- _Ouch_!" Nathan yelled,

"It's covered wiz vervain." Anna smirked, threw the purse on the floor and started getting undressed, without any bother to close the door.

"crazy bitch." Nathan whispered to Eric who nodded to him,

"I hear zat!"

"Let's get outta here, Eric. We.. didn't finish our.."

"yeah sure, let's just get dressed first."

* * *

At the coffee shop, which was really a place for vampires and supernaturals to hang out at, Eric and Nathan chose a private spot where they could talk more comfortably.

"So this thing.. your.. empathy thing?"

Eric knitted his eyebrows together. He's never thought of his new gift this way before, "So it's not.. about Damon"

Nathan shook his head, "No. No, it's.. What's confusing me is this.. Alaric."

"I got that earlier.. What about him?" Eric was now officially confused himself.

Nathan took a few deep breaths, trying to say what he had in mind right, "I just don't trust him. I mean, he was, _is_ a hunter. And you never shared with me what you felt around him.. Was it something bad that you didn't want to share with me?"

"No, it wasn't anything bad, the guy was really cool I mean, he was really.. turned on, but that was partially our fault," Eric smirked remembering their little prank. Nathan and Eric were really into pranks.

"But you _did_ feel something?"

"Well, I don't know, Nathan, I'm new to this. I just don't understand what I'm feeling most of the time," Eric shrugged

Nathan sighed deeply,

"Look, there is no way Alaric is going to like, go after us. And even if he did, we're older, and stronger."

"He's immortal. _And_ an original." Nathan whispered, and looked around, making sure no one heard him.

"He's our best friend's husband,"

"And is a hunter! Jesus, aren't you listening?"

It was Eric's turn now to sigh deeply,

"Listen, Eric, I just need you to focus. No one knows about your.. this empathy thing or whatever, but me and Anna. I just need you to focus more next time we're around Alaric and see, if he's a threat to us. If he is, we should move first. Right?"

"Move and do what? As you said, he _is_ an original,"

"Yeah, we'll figure it out then,"

"Yeah I guess.. you are right.." Eric felt Nathan's relief now. That was good.

"Oh and please stop asking me about Damon, ok? Not all my feelings are about him, that just makes you look so insecure," Nathan rolled his eyes,

"What!? I am no-"

"Eric, it's obvious, you keep watching my every move around Damon. It's not cool. Just stop it."

"Whatever." Eric said, and that made Nathan smile,

"Well, what am I feeling now?"

Eric focused a little, "I.. warmth.." Eric shrugged,

"try, love"

"I do trust you.." Eric smiled, and they both shared a nice, warm kiss.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	20. Chapter 20

Err I uploaded a new story called Fudge (Don't ask me how I come up with my titles). It's a lot different than this one. Give it a try?

And don't forget to read Chapter 19: Nathan and Eric.

Thankies!

Enjoy.

* * *

Damon was getting high, filling the apartment with the, what Alaric considered, nastiest smells. Of course, after a good, long fuck with Damon, Alaric doesn't mind a nice cigarette, he actually enjoys it. But marijuana? Not his thing.

So Alaric decided to go check up on Stefan, who's been hiding in his own apartment for so long, it was actually starting to worry Alaric.

Alaric was about to ring the bell when he noticed almost inaudible moans. It alarmed him, as it sounded like someone was hurt, crying and perhaps trying to ask for help. Quickly, but quietly, he opened the door and rushed to the source of these voices, which was the bedroom. He opened the door and what he saw was the most terrifying scene he had ever seen in his entire life.

Stefan.

Naked.

On the bed,

But what he saw next made up for it. Stefan was eating out one of the most beautiful, sexiest women Alaric has ever seen. _God, he misses women._

The sexy brunette was biting her lips and squeezing her breasts when Alaric came in, he literally couldn't take his eyes off her body, but as soon as he was able to move a muscle, he quickly said, "Oh, God I am so terribly sorry I thought- I so gotta go!"

Almost reaching the door, Stefan came out of the bedroom, struggling to put on his pants, "Alaric, please, do not say a word to Damon!" He whispered to Alaric, as he reached him. Alaric quickly took a step back. _Dude, you're half naked, stay away from me_, he thought.

"Why? This is awesome, you're finally seeing new people, _and she's hot_!" Alaric desperately needed to lick her breasts. He is so going to finally allow Damon to bring a woman to their bed, for a night. At least before his parents arrive.

"No, no you don't understand-" Stefan whispered to Alaric, which was weird.

"What, are you compelli-"

"Sshh man don't say that word! Just, please don't say anything to Damon, it's bad enough that you know" Stefan looked seriously nervous.

Hand on the door knob, Alaric gave Stefan a suspicious look. He sighed, and then finally said, "Alright, ok whatever makes you happy,"

Stefan was almost relieved but then, caught Alaric's eyes, "You are so going to tell him, aren't you.."

"Of course I am!" Alaric smiled, and hurried to his apartment to tell Damon, leaving Stefan defeated in his extremely white living room.

* * *

"You are NOT gonna believe what I just saw. Stefan. Makin' looove~ to a sexy brunette."

"No way, what did she look like?"

"Well, she was hot, tall, probably taller than Stefan. No, definitely taller than Stefan. Long legs, beautiful ass. And her breasts. Damon-" Alaric squeezed his eyes shut, looking for words to describe the woman's body, and then opened them, "I think she's a model!"

Damon, who was high, of course, and missing a shirt, started laughing, "My baby brother is fuckin' a model? He's so compelling her."

Alaric started laughing, too, when the door opened, Stefan, looking embarrassed, barged in, now pissed off at the two 'adults' laughing,

"STOP making fun of me!" He yelled,

"I'm sorry! I just- I'm proud of you, baby brother. I really am." Damon struggled to say, as he was laughing too hard, "Compelling a model? Gotta admire your ambitions"

"I didn't compel her-" Stefan covered his face with his hand, feeling like he was about to have the most awkward conversation in his life.

"What, you're saying she _willingly _went home, with _you_?"

Stefan crossed his arms, now ready to kill Damon. And Alaric, who was, despite not smoking weed with Damon earlier, acting high.

"She compelled me." He simply said,

Alaric and Damon exchanged a quick look, and then both looked at Stefan, waiting for further explanations

"Yes. You heard correctly. Well, she _tried_ to compel me. I met her a couple days ago, at a bar, she was sitting alone so I," He cleared his throat, "Approached her. She looked like a nice, lonely vampire. She looked at me, then said, in this spooky voice, have sex with me. I laughed and said Okay and brought her to my apartment. Poor thing is a two year old vampire, Okay?" He said, waiting for a reaction from Damn and Alaric, who were exchanging looks, and waiting for the story to finish. Probably to continue laughing at him. Well, fuck them! "She doesn't know I'm a vampire! She's so fuckin' stupid, she fuckin' _drank_ my blood, thinking I was human, couldn't tell the difference between my blood, and a human's! she is compelling me to do stuff, I say no when I don't want to, and she doesn't question it! She is probably the stupidest vampire you will ever meet!" Stefan didn't realize that at this point, he was practically yelling.

"It didn't occur to you that perhaps you should tell her that you're a vampire?" Alaric stated the obvious,

Stefan sighed, "I did, I.. thought she knew like, come on how stupid can a vampire be? And then I thought that she was role playing and by the time I realized she wasn't, it was too.. awkward to say anything.." Stefan felt stupid saying that.

"So, you've been pretending to be a human, for two nights now, to fuck a.. vampire?" Damon asked, for confirmation

"Yes." Stefan said, when the three vampires heard the elevator door open, and high heels approaching the apartment door, all three went still, "That's gotta be her" Stefan whispered. Without knocking, or ringing the bell, the vampire hottie opened the door, and walked straight into the apartment, not questioning why she didn't need to be invited in first. Only wearing Stefan's black button-up shirt, which was too short to cover up her ass properly, and high heels, she walked in, looked at the three men. Damon and Alaric's jaws dropped. _That girl is fucking Stefan? How!_

"Hello there," Damon said, sounding flirtatious. The woman looked at him, and then at Alaric, and then at Stefan, and finally spoke,

"You left me.." She said,

"Well, Uhh, I.. told you I'll be back.." Stefan stuttered, "How.. how did you find me?" He said

"You can't run away from me, Stefan," She said, in a low voice, and then turned her attention to Damon. She walked straight to him and locked her eyes to his and said, "Extend your arm, I wanna taste you,"

Damon looked at her in confusion for what seemed to be about two minutes then he finally burst out laughing. The vampire knitted her eyebrows together, confused, "Why are you laughing?"

Damon tried to stop himself but the combination of the situation and the marijuana he had smoked earlier was too much for him, he continued laughing uncontrollably and had to go sit down. Alaric was chuckling, but then, felt sorry for the vampire and decided to clear things out for her.

"Stefan? I'm going to tell her." He said

"Oh man," Stefan said, covering his face with his hands

"Tell me what?" The vampire was now even more confused, still looking at Damon, who was now laughing maniacally on the couch. That pissed her off, "Stefan! Make him stop!"

"Uhh, I wouldn't try do anything about that.. Maybe just.. ignore him" Alaric said.

"What's going on!?" The vampire was about to start crying, and it worried Alaric. She might be hot, but she did sound really stupid. Also, sad.

"Well, Uhm, what's your name?"

"Lilah,"

"Lilah, nice to meet you," Alaric smiled to her, and took her hand to lead her away from Damon, "Well, Lilah," he cleared his throat, "We know you're a vampire."

"You do? But how?" She shook her head in disbelief

"Well, it's because, we are vampires, too,"

"Even you, Stefan?"

"Yea, even him. He- look, who turned you?"

"I don't know I just.. I don't know," her voice sounded croaky

"And you woke up, alone?"

"Yeah and-"

"No one told you anything about.. what you've become?"

"No, I.. I just.." She covered her eyes now, remembering the pain and confusion she had to go through when she was turned, and she burst into tears.

She must have felt so lonely, Alaric thought, and she needed help. This vampire wasn't stupid, _okay, maybe a little_, but she was mostly ignorant to what was happening around her. If anything, this woman was brave she's made it this far.

"Okay, listen to me, Lilah?" Alaric tried to calm her, but she started ugly-crying. Damon finally managed to stop laughing, lying on his stomach on the couch, he was enjoying the show, and thinking about the ways he could fuck her.

Stefan on the other hand, started feeling really guilty. This woman was confused and he took advantage of it. Well, he didn't mean to, but that's what happened.

When Lilah didn't stop crying, Alaric held her head and pulled her for a hug. She buried her face in his chest,

"Err okay, let it all go," He whispered to her, looking at Damon who was still lying on the couch.

"_Grab her butt,_" Damon mouthed to him, but Alaric shook his head and ignored him.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

So I know I've added like 7 new characters now; Jonah, Anna, Nathan, Eric, Alaric's parents and now, Lilah.

If you guys think that it's a bad idea to keep adding original characters, tell me! I'm not adding more anyways, just wondering!

xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

Alaric was on top of Damon, pounding his ass hard and fast, eyes closed, mouth opened, focusing on the sweet tightness around his throbbing cock, and on the squeaking of the bed. _The bed at the boarding house never squeaked, _

Damon, however, was just feeling creepy as he kept looking at Doug, who was just standing there, next to the bed, staring at both men fucking, tongue lolling out, panting.

Damon frowned, he tried his best to ignore Doug and to focus on the brilliant pleasures Alaric was giving his ass,_ but he just_ _couldn't_.

"Alaric?" He said, still looking at Doug. Alaric ignored him, as he was too lost in him.

"Ric?!" Damon yelled louder this time, and tried to push Alaric away,

"What?" Alaric finally said, opening his eyes but he never slowed down his base of almost torturous fucking

"Doug, he's creeping me out." Damon whispered, but Alaric didn't seem to quiet understand what he was saying. Or, he did, but he ignored him, so Damon had to repeat himself, "Seriously, Ric I can't have sex with that dog staring at us like this!"

"Jus.. ignore 't," Alaric said as he attacked Damon's jawline and neck with hot, wet kisses.

"I'm _trying_ to ignore him, I just can't, look at him, he's too creepy!" Damon argued,

"Jesus fuck, what do you want me to do!?" Alaric yelled, losing his temper and his hips finally stopped slapping against Damon's ass,

"Just get him out of the bedroom and close the door!"

"Fine!" Alaric said, and pulled out of Damon quickly, causing Damon to hiss in pain, he got up "Come on Doug, _out_" Doug turned and left the room, thinking there was something better waiting for him in the other room. Alaric quickly closed the door and Doug started whimpering on the other side.

"Happy?" He asked Damon, as he jumped on top of him again, lifting Damon's legs and pushing his cock back in its place

"Yup." Damon smirked and pulled Alaric down for a long, deep kiss.

* * *

Stefan was struggling with Lilah. He felt it was his job now to teach her how to be a normal, stronger vampire, just to try make up for using her in his bed. Of course, that was not an easy task.

They were hanging out outside, discovering the city, when Stefan spotted Nathan.

"Shit. Let's turn around and.. go somewhere else.." He whispered to Lilah,

"But, why? The mall is _that_ way!"

"Lilah, for the 100th time, we're _not_ going to the mall!" He said a little loudly, so Nathan heard him. From afar, Nathan started waving for Stefan and it was now too awkward for Stefan to just leave.

"Hey Stefan what's up?" Nathan said, smirking. He knows Stefan doesn't like him or Eric. Or maybe, Stefan does like them, but they still irritate him, without even trying. That was refreshing, Nathan thought.

"Nothing much, man what's up with you, Uh where's Eric?"

"Don't really know, listen, it's great that we ran into each other, I was just wondering if you want to hang out with us, sometime."

"Why would I want to do that." Stefan said, and Nathan laughed. He took it as a joke,

"Well, if I promise not to pull any pranks, tease, annoy or piss you off, will you do it?"

Stefan considered his options for a minute, he then looked at Lilah, who was left there, completely ignored,

"Only if Lilah could join us." And only then, Nathan seemed to have noticed Lilah.

"Er, sure, Lilah can join us." He smiled to Lilah, who smiled back shyly.

* * *

"Come on, Damon, we're gonna be late!" Alaric yelled, looking for Damon's car keys.

"Just one second!" Damon yelled back from the bedroom, checking himself out, "So fuckable," He murmured to himself smirking, then left the bedroom and went outside with Alaric, snatching his keys from him. _I need to buy a car as soon as possible,_ Alaric thought to himself.

They were going to pick up Alaric's parents from the airport. Alaric didn't want to be late, and Damon wanted to look his best.

"I'm driving on the way back."

"No. It's _my_ car, I drive."

"You drive like a maniac! You want to give mom and dad heart attacks!?"

"I promise I won't drive like a maniac," Damon raised his hands, and gave Alaric his puppy face. _Damn that face._

"Okay, fine whatever, we're running late, anyways. Let's just go."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

"So here's the living room, here's the kitchen, that door over there leads to our bedroom and let me just show you your bedroom and bathroom for the next 7 days!" Damon said, as he finished his little tour around the small, yet very neat apartment, he led Alaric's mother to the bedroom.

"Oh son, this is wonderful! A lot smaller than your other house but really, just beautiful!" Alaric's mom, Hilda, said as she took Damon's cheeks in her hands and gave them a nice, loving squeeze. Damon smiled fondly, loving the motherly love Mrs. Saltzman was giving him. She was old. In her 70's, and so was her husband, Donald. Alaric was their youngest son. Mommy's boy. And they loved him oh so very much. And they were without a doubt a very nice couple. Mr. Saltzman, however, tended to be a little grumpy at times.

"Well, I gotta tell ya, son; republicans, democrats, they're all the same! And us, the people, have to pay for their stupidity and greed!" Donald said as he walked into the apartment, paying little attention to the place. He slapped his son's back, "You will see, one day, when America, a great nation once, falls apart right in front of your eyes, you'll see how right I was!"

"I'm sure you're right, dad," Alaric smiled, moving the bags from outside the apartment into his parents' room. When he came back, his father had settled on the couch and was already flipping through the channels, looking for the news channel. "And that sorry excuse of a president.. You think they voted for him because he was gonna be a_ good president_? Hell no! They voted for him because he is b-"

"Whoa ok dad Uhh let's just-" Alaric interrupted quickly, he didn't like his father's strong opinions on some.. matters, he took the remote from his father to flip through the channels himself until he found the news channel. Faster this way.

"You see son, I can't even discuss this with anyone," He whispered, "_They will call me a racist, because they don't think!_" His voice went even lower, but then back to normal, "But I'm not a racist!" He wasn't, really. "Look at the news! They've shut down the government. Disgusting." He shook his head. "And they're allowing gay marriages now, soon every state is going to allow it.." He shook his head again, and then looked at Damon, who'd just walked into the room, not really minding Mr. Saltzman's words. If anything, he really liked them. He liked listening to different opinions and could spend hours discussing politics and religion and debating with old people. Only old people got to see that side of Damon, and Alaric, of course. He was, after all, old himself. "No offense, son. I know you two chose this," He grimaced, "lifestyle, and I support you, really. But it just ain't normal!"

"None taken, Dad," Damon said, sitting on the couch next to Donald. Calling him dad, and Mrs. Saltzman mom, made him feel so happy and warm inside every time.

"You're a good kid, son," Donald said to Damon, and Alaric chuckled, _he's not a good kid, trust me_, he thought to himself, and earned himself a glare from Damon, "When I found out about Alaric marrying a man, I didn't really mind it! _Anything_ was gonna be a lot better than that Isobel woman for him, I thought then. And I was right! I never trusted her."

"Uhhh" Alaric opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Damon, "Oh, I'm sure she wasn't a very nice person at all! I mean, I met her only once, way before I knew Alaric. There was something about her.."

"Exactly! She was so.."

Both men looked for a word to describe Isobel, until "Malicious!" Both said at the same time.

"I'm.. right here guys like, sitting right freakin' here!" Alaric said, obviously offended. She was his wife, after all. freaking for fucking, btw. Alaric doesn't swear around his parents unless he wanted a soap bar shoved up his mouth.

"Oh you know it, too, son!" Donald argued when Hilda walked into the living room, "He knows what, dear?" She asked

"That his ex wife was a bitch!" Donald said, and Hilda sat next to Damon. Now all four squeezed in together on one couch,

"Ah, yeah.." Hilda said.

"Mom! Aren't you gonna say something!?" Alaric said,

"Oh son, I- I.. Well, she was beautiful from the outside!" Hilda said, trying not to hurt her son's feelings, "Nice, long black hair," she then looked at Damon's hair and stroked it a few times, lovingly, "You certainly have a type, dear!" She said to Alaric, smiling at Damon, who shyly smiled back at her, "Aren't you a handsome young man!"

"Oh I don't know about that.." Damon actually blushed, and looked down on his feet, giggling. Alaric rolled his eyes.

"He's a good boy." Donald nodded, and Alaric suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. He was always the only one his parents complimented and talked about when he was around and now, Damon, stealing the spotlights from him was not gonna happen! He stood up, angry but not quiet sure about what more; finding out, only now, that his parents never liked his wife, or them liking Damon a bit too much. He would've accused him of compelling them into liking him, but that was impossible since he had already compelled his parents to never stop drinking vervain.

"You're not nice people!" He said, pointing at the three sitting on the couch who were giving him questioning looks, and he suddenly felt stupid, "I'm going, ahh, to the bathroom." and he rushed to his bedroom.

"What's up with him," Donald murmured, and both Damon and Hilda shrugged. The moment Alaric opened the bedroom door, Doug pushed through and went straight to the couch. Wiggling its tail, he kept staring at Alaric's dad,

"What's wrong with that dog?" Donald asked,

"He has this weird habit of.. staring at people and things." Damon shrugged, and then grimaced, remembering that every time now that him and Alaric wanted to have sex, they needed to close the bedroom door and lock Doug out. Alaric didn't mind Doug staring at him, _he's just a dog for crying out loud,_ he'd always say. But that freaked Damon out even more.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner!" Hilda said,

"No, please you're our guests, let me take care of that!" Damon smiled,

"Oh dear, you're so nice!"

* * *

Damon walked into the kitchen to start cooking something nice to... his family, when Stefan stormed into the apartment, and headed straight to the kitchen, making sure the old couple, who were too busy watching the news anyways, don't spot him.

"_hey!_" he whispered to Damon,

"Hey you. What do you want." Damon said, not really paying much attention to his brother.

"_Why didn't you call me! I wanted to say hi to mo- Alaric's mom. Mom and dad. _I mean, Alaric's mom and dad_.. not_ mine pfft, mine are dead, that's crazy, yeah.." Stefan laughed nervously, then cleared his throat and stood straighter._ That was close!,_ he thought. He didn't want Damon to make fun of him because he secretly called Alaric's mom, mom. Damon stopped washing the vegetables and looked at Stefan suspiciously, "What the hell is up with you," He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Me? Nothing! Come on! I'm just gonna go.. say hi to them," Stefan said, and ran away from his brother to greet Hilda and Donald.

* * *

To be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

"Damon~" Alaric whispered in Damon's ear. Damon groaned, and rolled over. He wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Honey if you wanna have breakfast with us, you should get up now,"

Damon didn't respond. Instead, he pulled the covers over his head and tried to go back to sleep. Damon is, after all, a vampire. And vampires do not fucking get up early.

"Fine, then. Suit yourself." Alaric shrugged, leaving the bedroom. It was, however, impossible for Damon to go back to sleep now that he was aware of the sounds of dishes and people chatting and laughs coming from the kitchen. He groaned again, louder this time, and decided to try have breakfast. A normal breakfast, for the first time in a very, very long time. He quickly got dressed, not bothering washing his face, and went to the kitchen.

* * *

"..and so Caroline thought it was a funny name, and we decided it was going to be our first pet's name!"

"Oh that is so funny!" Hilda burst out laughing, and then everyone on the table did, except for Donald, who was too busy reading the newspaper. Damon was uninterested, walking like a zombie to the kitchen- wait a minute, what was Stefan doing here, anyways? Damon gave Stefan a _fuck off to your place_ look, but Stefan just ignored him,

"Good morning, brother!" Stefan instead said brightly, and so Hilda and Donald looked up at him and greeted him,

"Oh good morning dear! I hope we didn't disturb you or anything!"

_You fuckin' did_,

"No, not at all. I needed to get up, anyways," Damon murmured, throwing himself on the chair next to Alaric, who seemed to have appreciated Damon getting up early for some 'family' time. Alaric kissed Damon on his cheek and smiled, but Damon, who seemed to be still half asleep, did nothing more than unconsciously leaning to the kiss. Add to that the grumpiness resulted of being denied sex the night before, because Alaric was just too afraid his parents will hear them. Lame. He looked around the table, but couldn't find any blood bags- _oh, right_. Well, then, he was going to have fake breakfast. Still, he didn't know what to do, or eat, which was funny, considering he was a good cook. But all he could find on the table was bacon, egg, milk, corn flakes and coffee. Corn flakes it is, then. He grabbed an empty bowl, and poured some corn flakes in it, and started eating it with a spoon. _This tastes awful_, he thought, and was about to spit it out when Alaric leaned closer to him, rubbing his thigh, "You need to add milk and sugar," he whispered in his ear making sure no one hears them,

Damon scoffed, _of course. _Alaric finished adding the necessary ingredients. Damon tried it again, _still tastes awful_, he thought, but thanked Alaric anyways.

In the meantime, Hilda and Stefan were engaged in random chitchats about random stuff when Donald finally finished reading his newspaper,

"So, Ric, how is work?"

"Uhh, work is just fine, dad," Alaric said nodding his head, and Damon quickly looked up at him and chuckled, "but you don-"

"It _is_, Damon." Alaric quickly interrupted Damon and gave him a _please shut up_ glare. Damon raised his eyebrows, confused for a second but then understood that Alaric didn't want his parents, or at least his father, to know he doesn't even have a job,

"Uhh, yea, he likes his job.." Damon shrugged and went back to 'eating'.

"That's good, son. I wish you could have finished your PhD," Donald said, and then looked at Damon, "Isobel never supported him," He shook his head,

"Isobel was fine, dad, she just," Alaric rolled his eyes, but didn't know how to finish that sentence.

"She went _missing._ she didn't, son! She ran off. and you could no longer focus on your future. Even when she wasn't around, she continued to destroy your life,"

Alaric was getting so nervous. He wouldn't have blamed her for anything, if he didn't know the truth; She cheated on him, lied to him and left him. He didn't want to blame her, but he did.

"I always wanted grandchildren," Hilda said, shaking her head, "She denied us that, too. She denied you fatherhood,"

"You _have_ grandchildren, mom,"

"From you, dear! You would've been a wonderful father," She smiled at her son,

Stefan and Damon were starting to feel the tension rising in the room, and they had to act quick,

"Uhh, so, Da- Donald, Donald dad.. err Mr. Saltzman.." Stefan babbled for a second and then finally said, "Mr. Saltzman, do you like dogs?" He quickly said, looking at Doug, who was staring at them all,

Donald laughed, "Son, you can call me Dad," He said,

"I.. I can?" Stefan smiled wildly,

Damon, who was now eating toasted bread with nothing on it, looked up, feeling offended, "But- he's not your son in law,_ I am_!" And his reaction confused everyone on the table but Alaric, who was recovering from the most awkward conversation he'd ever had -well, not the most awkward, but it was on a very high level of awkwardness- noticed Damon's toast. He took it from him and started buttering and adding jam on it, and then handed it back to him,

"He's like our son, dear! You can call me mom, too," Hilda said kindly, and that left Stefan speechless, and Damon pissed off. And as long as they didn't love Stefan more than him, Alaric was Okay with it.

"As for the dog," Donald finally said, "He needs training. Son?"

"Yes?" Answered all three vampires at the same time,

"Err, Ric," Donald said, looking at Alaric, "How about we go out, you and me to that park we saw on our way from the airport yesterday?"

Alaric smiled wildly. An activity with his father that was all about Alaric. Well, and Doug but it's just a dog so it doesn't really matter, "Sure thing, dad! Let's finish our breakfast and mom can join us," Alaric said that on purpose, not leaving Damon or Stefan any chance to go with them. He just wanted to be the center of attention again, and hopefully no more Isobel conversation will pop up.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were sitting on the couch, drinking,

"The apartment is really quiet," Stefan said, trying to start a conversation

"Yuup.." Damon sighed, already missing Alaric, when Stefan's phone starting ringing. Stefan looked at the caller ID, _crap_, and put the phone back in his pocket,

"Aren't you gonna answer that?"

"What? Oh uhh, nah, it's not.. important,"

The phone finally stopped ringing only to start again a few seconds later,

"Stefan. Answer the damn phone, it's annoying," Damon said,

"Jesus.. Yes?"

_"Hey Stefan what's up?"_

"Uhh, nothing much just.. hanging out with Damon. He's sitting right next to me, wanna say hi?"

_"Hi Damon. Listen, Stefan, about-"_

"Yes! Yes, sure I.. Uhh.. tonight,"

_"Great, thank you, appreciate it."_

"Yup bye bye now," Stefan said and quickly hung up, and went back to his drink,

"Okay. What was that about? Why was Nathan calling you?" Damon said, glaring at Stefan and waiting for a satisfying answer,

"Uhh nothing, he invited me and Lilah over for dinner," Stefan shrugged.

"Bullshit, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Damon!" Stefan lied.

"Great. I'm coming with you."

"No! Don't.."

"My friends, that you hate, invited you over to discuss something. Don't lie to me. Now, what that _thing_ is? If you're not gonna tell me, fine, I'll just find out myself," Damon smirked and raised his glass to Stefan,

Stefan scoffed, but didn't want to risk saying anything more, so he kept his mouth shut and gulped down his drink.

As far as Stefan knows, Nathan and Eric wanted to talk to him about Alaric. Both vampires didn't trust Alaric, a previously, if not still a vampire hunter. If Damon knew about that? Stefan, Nathan and Eric were dead, dead, really dead vampires.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	24. Chapter 24

"Stefan. Thank you so much for coming," Eric said,

"ah yeah, tha-" Stefan was interrupted by Damon, pushing past him and walking right into the living room,

"You brought him with you, uh, hey Damon," Eric said, looking confused and somewhat nervous as he exchanged looks with Nathan, who'd just walked into the room,

"I didn't, he sorta.." Stefan closed his eyes and wished he was somewhere else, anywhere, other than here.

Damon stayed quiet, which was odd. Damon is never quiet. He headed straight to the minibar for a drink, then went and sat down on the couch,

When all three vampires, looking nervous and exchanging awkward looks, didn't say anything, Damon sighed, "Oh guys, ignore me, I'm not even in this room," He shrugged, smirking,

"Uh, so, Stefan where is that chick you were with..?"

"Lilah- Oh crap." Stefan completely forgot about her, too busy trying to talk Damon out of coming with him, that he forgot to take her with him, "Uh, she's probably home now, dancing or whatever,"

Eric was feeling Damon's anger rising as it was his own, actually, it really didn't need super powers to sense Damon's anger, which was flaring up by the second,

"Damon, we just wanted to talk to Stefan about Alaric, that's all," He finally said, in hopes this could make Damon feel any less angry. It fucking didn't, and why the hell would it. Nathan covered his eyes with his hand, _Eric can be really, very stupid sometimes, _

"He didn't mean it like that,"

"Oh?" Damon said, and went silent for a minute, "I think I finally know exactly what this is about," Damon finally said, standing up, "You're forgetting a small detail. You two are impulsive, insecure vampires. Too paranoid, when it comes to strangers. And _vampire hunters_. How do I know that? Hmm?" Damon was now raising his eyebrows, looking at each vampire in turn,

"Anyone? Come on, kids, you're smarter than that!"

Stefan finally realized what was going on,

"It's because I think exactly like you. We're just so much alike," He chuckled, but Eric could still sense his anger, which was now overwhelming him,

"Look, Damon just relax this is, giving me an awful headache," Eric said, dropping himself down on the couch, covering his face with his hands

"Your stupid fake blond curls give _me_ a headache," Damon crossed his arms,

"They're natural curls!" Eric said defensively, and Damon rolled his eyes. He knows better.

"Damon, we trust you and we love you _but_, you know we won't stop until we get the answer we're looking for." Nathan said firmly, now his turn to cross his arms

"What do you want to know, exactly? Alaric doesn't kill vampires randomly," Damon said, and turned his attention to Eric, "Eric, you ok?"

"see, all we want is to make sure he isn't going after us, or any other vampire that we know. Basically, any vampire. Ever." Nathan said,

Damon sighed, but didn't say anything. Truth is, if a vampire kills a human, Alaric is going to kill that vampire.

Eric's eyes widened, and stood up, vampire-speed, "I think we got the answer we're looking for," He said,

"What?" Damon was confused, Nathan looked satisfied,

"Alaric will kill vampires. And we happen to enjoy killing humans. See the problem there?"

Damon was now facing a dilemma; is he really put in a position where he has to choose between his best friends and the love of his life? Bullshit.

"No, God no, Damon, we _do not_ want you to choose,"

Damon looked at Eric in shock, "Did.. did I say that out loud?"

"No I.. kinda read minds it's new and I'm trying to get used to it, but Damon.. We need our kind to develop, one day, stop hiding and be an open part of society. You know that, we've talked about that for years. Vampire hunters are our number one obstacle. We just need to make sure they.. stop existing."

"Yes. We're vampire hunters hunters. No vampire hunter's ever been able to defeat us, before." Nathan said, if there was anyone that was more cocky that Damon, it was this dude.

"Sorry, kinda lost you at mind reading, Eric," Damon stuttered,

"It's.." Eric shrugged, "I just feel other's emotions and sometimes, when I'm lucky enough, I can actually read their minds."

Damon shook his head, "Look, I'll talk to Alaric." He finally said.

"We just don't want him to be a problem for us," Nathan said

Damon smirked, knowing they really would never be able to defeat Alaric, if it gets ugly. Hoping, it never does. "I liked you two better horny and naked," Damon fanged out, smirking, to remind Nathan and Eric of what Alaric has now, that they don't.

Yup. They really do miss Damon between the sheets. Nathan was about to comment when Damon's phone started ringing,

"_Hey Damon listen uhh bad news I kinda had to kill Lilah she was going to eat mom... When are you coming home?_"

"Yup. Talk to him soon, buddy."

* * *

Lights off, Alaric was trying to sleep, but really couldn't because he needed Damon by his side, when he finally heard the apartment door open, he waited for Damon to show up.

"Hey there," He said, sitting up to welcome his husband. Damon kicked off his shoes, climbed on the bed and like the elegant cat that he is, crawled until he reached Alaric, and started kissing his neck and jawline with hungry wet kisses, "mhmmiss you,"

Alaric quickly wrapped his arms around Damon and turned them over until he was covering Damon's body with his, "Miss you, too," He said, locking his eyes on Damon's, wanting to kiss him, but he didn't. Instead, and using his vampire-speed, he took his clothes off and did the same to Damon's. Now, both men Naked, Alaric was ready to start kissing the shit out of Damon,

"_Please be quiet,_" he whispered to Damon, who moaned a little bit loudly. Damon chuckled, "_Whatever just kiss me,_" he whispered back to him, gripping Alaric's hair and pulling his face down for a deep, passionate kiss. Massaging Alaric's scalp, Damon wrapped his legs around Alaric's hips, and Alaric started moving his hips, grinding his hard cock against Damon's. "_I need you,_" He said in between wet, sloppy kisses, moving his hand down, hr started rubbing Damon's erection. Damon was about to lose his mind, he started thrusting up against Alaric's hand, but Alaric used his other hand to pin Damon against the bed, "relax, cat," Alaric teased, and moved down until he reached Damon's beautiful erection that was begging for contact with his mouth and tongue. Alaric started kissing and licking Damon's tip, causing him to groan quietly -as quietly as he could- and he threw his head back, Alaric wasted no time and licked his length from bottom to top a few times, sucked his balls into his mouth a few times, then went back to the head, and started teasing it with his tongue,

"fuck me, I can't- I jus-" Damon squeezed his eyes shut,

"_hush, Damon!_"

"_Please, please fuck me,_" Damon begged, so Alaric finally put the head in his mouth, and slowly lowered his mouth all the way to the base, bobbed his head up and down a few times, licking the head and pre-come each time, cupping Damon's balls with a hand, and pinning him to the bed with the other. When Damon started taking deep, short breaths, Alaric started bobbing his head up and down faster, and it didn't take long for Damon to shoot his load deep down Alaric's throat.

"_Hmm. Delicious._" Alaric said, wishing he could see Damon's face. The room was too dark, even for a vampire. Damon was breathing heavily, he chuckled and hugged Alaric, until his breathing went back to normal, he was about to go down on Alaric when Alaric stopped him, "_No, just.. Stay. Stay here, with me, that's all I need,_"

Damon didn't argue. He rested his head against Alaric's chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Who are your favorite Characters?

Jeremy, Katherine, Matt and Bonnie will make an appearance. But I won't tell you when, why or how yet.

*evil grin*


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't believe this," Alaric said, buttoning up his shirt,

"Believe what?" Damon asked, stretching out on the bed,

"A week had passed, no accidents happened to freak mom and dad out," Alaric said, proud of himself,

"Except for Lilah," Damon noted,

"Yeah they didn't even notice her gone," Alaric shrugged and remembered the accident from a few days ago, when Lilah went to his apartment looking for Stefan, he said he didn't know where he was, and was about to close the door when his mother saw Lilah and invited her in, being the kind, loving woman she is. Lilah accepted the invitation and while following Hilda into the living room, she fanged out and that was when Alaric ripped her heart right out of her chest. His mother turned around and was confused to see she had disappeared, but didn't really do more than just wondering what she did wrong to drive the nice young lady away.

So, yes. A week had passed, and both Alaric and Damon, even Stefan, managed to behave around Mr. and Mrs. Saltzman well enough to not rise any suspicious questions. Keeping Nathan and Eric away from the apartment was a bit tricky but, manageable. They even handled Hilda's cooking that was filled with vervain pretty well. At first, they weren't aware of the fact that Hilda carried it with her the entire time, Alaric just assumed that when he had compelled her to never stop taking it, she would just drink it with tea, or whatever. Hilda actually enjoyed the flavor it added to the food. Of course, they found out about that tiny little detail the hard way.

But they managed to eat the food, swallowing gallons of water after each bite. All that so that they wouldn't disappoint this wonderful woman. Her warm motherly smile was worth the pain.

"You just jinxed it," Damon said, putting his pants on, to get ready drive Alaric's parent's back to the airport

"Did not! shut up." Alaric mumbled, and left to check up on his father

Walking into the living room, Alaric found his parents both sitting on the couch, looking as if they've just seen a ghost, and he heard.. noises coming from the laptop Donald had on his lap. He was confused at first, but the look on his parent's face explained it all. It really didn't take long for him to put the pieces together, especially that he'd been extremely paranoid over the fact that he had porn starring himself and Damon saved on that laptop

"Dad please stop watching," Alaric covered his mouth, horrified

"I don't know how to stop it!" Donald yelled, clicking everywhere and pressing random buttons on the keyboard

Damon rushed into the room, "What's going on?" He asked, confused, then heard his own moans. _Shit._

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?" _He yelled at Damon, as he took the laptop from his father and stopped the video

"What!?" Damon yelled back, still confused. He'd made sure he put a password on the folder. He remembers that detail very well.

"I.. I uh I just wanted to check the weather but I accidentally pressed on a picture and that video just started playing!" Donald said, who's face was pale. But it wasn't as pale as Alaric's. Hilda was covering her mouth, face red as an apple, then she stood up,

"Honey I'm just going to finish packing," She said, and ran off to the bedroom, "_Lord, forgive me,_" She whispered on the way out,

Alaric crossed his arms and threw his head back, _fuckin great_, He was now ready to kill Damon. Officially. He's fucking had it.

"Dad you could have just closed the lid," Alaric couldn't even look at his father,

"I couldn't son I was kinda in shock!" Donald shook his head, "I.. I.. it was like those damn commercials that you hate so much that you can't even change the channel!" He stuttered,

_huh?_

Alaric glared at Damon, and it pissed Damon off, who was also extremely embarrassed by the fact his parents in law had just seen him getting fucked in the ass, while moaning like a filthy whore. _Fuck_.

"Okay, let's just, please, pretend this never happened.." Alaric shook his head, wishing he could compel his parents to forget all about what they've just seen, and thanking God the video hadn't given his father a heart attack. He turned around to go to his room, unable to ever face his parents again._ He fucking jinxed it._

Stefan opened the apartment door and rushed into the living room,

"Damon gotta talk to you, it's really important" He said, looking horrified,

"What?" Damon glared at Stefan, and that was when Stefan noticed the suffocating awkward atmosphere in the room. He wondered if this was the right time to tell Damon what he'd just seen, but then again, in these situations, the sooner the better; so he grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him to the kitchen. Damon groaned but followed his brother,

"What do you want?"

"There's a goddamn fuckin' porn of you and Alaric on the internet!" Stefan hissed at his brother,

Damon looked at Stefan for what seemed to have been an eternity before the realization finally sank in, "Fuck." Was all he could say and then, "Do not tell Alaric.." He whispered, then faced the wall, and started banging his head against it,

"Uhh, Damon?"

Still, Damon continued banging his head against the wall, slightly, and repeatedly

"Damon, you gotta remove the video.. It's, uhh.. uploaded on your Facebook page,"

"by whom.."

"Your asshole friend, aka Eric."

_Of course._


	26. Chapter 26

Damon was getting wasted on the floor of the living room, wishing they had a fireplace, and listing everything wrong about this goddamn fucking small apartment.

Alaric hadn't spoken to him in exactly.. 43 hours and 38 minutes and it was driving Damon crazy, so he decided to think about anything that wasn't Alaric related, maybe Doug's ugly face. Doug started humping the couch, but Damon was too drunk to do anything about it, and his mind wandered back to Alaric

It's been worse, before. They've almost killed each other, _literally;_ Yelling. Throwing each other across rooms. Throwing furniture at each other. Driving stakes through each other. It got so bad one time that Damon stole Alaric's daytime ring and hid the curtains. Alaric spend an entire day in the closet and when he got out, he staked Damon's arms and thighs, pinning him to the floor.

But those kinds of fights always ended up with makeup sex. Which was one of their favorite.

What does not talking at all end up with? This was the worst. It sucked. It fucking sucked. Damon huffed in annoyance, _I'm thinking about him, again_, he was so pissed off he vamped out, throwing the bottle of whiskey at the wall, the second Alaric walked into the apartment,

"Whoa, watch it there," Alaric said, dodging the flying bottle, then calmly threw his new car keys on the table and headed to the bedroom. Damon rolled his eyes and followed Alaric.

It was bad enough that Alaric's parent's had seen the porn starring both Damon and Alaric, but it got worse when Damon's friend, Eric, posted it online. Even though Damon deleted the video, there were already copies of it posted everywhere. It was a complete disaster, but it got _even worse_ when Alaric found out about it going popular online when he received a text message from Jeremy making fun of the video but, '_hey, at least it's on the list of most viewed videos of the week!_' and it was a matter of time until every single student Alaric had ever taught saw it.

"Alright. I'm gonna go first" Damon said, crossing his arms, as Alaric continued silently changing his clothes

"I put a password on the folder I did what you said, I did tell Nathan and Eric about the video, yes, that was my fault, but I swear I didn't think they would do anything with it. But let's not make a big deal of it. Your parents saw it, they'll get over it, soon. What do they think we do in the bedroom, anyways? And as for it going popular, the way I see it, you should be proud of yourself. You are fucking Damon Salvatore and the world knows it." Damon simply stated, smirking

"Damon, my phone wouldn't stop ringing!" Alaric shot back, "I'm receiving texts from my former students! Look," Alaric took his phone out, and started reading through the text messages, "'hey Mr. Satlzman, I want to sit on your face.' Sender, sweet little April Young! You know her, _she went to school with Elena_! Oh and check this out, 'I always wanted you to bang me in the middle of the classroom'. Oh and, my fav, 'hi Mr. Saltzman I once failed history hoping you would spank me for being a bad student. You never did :('. A fuckin' nightmare.." Alaric sighed,

"You're a sexy teacher, how is that my fault?"

Alaric shook his head,

"Okay still, not my fault it spread, I'm a victim, too. Remember? Why are you so goddamn pissed off at me for?"

"Damon, you don't sound like a victim.. and I don't know, you just seem to be okay with anything your friends do," Alaric dropped himself on the bed, sounding a little defeated

"What do you want me to do?" Damon sat next to Alaric on the bed

"Kill them." Alaric shrugged, then looked up at Damon, and suddenly realized how much he'd missed him, "You stink," He noted, before grabbing Damon's face for a deep, passionate kiss. And just like that, they were back. Hands wrapping around each other, pulling each other closer, tongues dancing and fighting for dominance but they needed more. Alaric was on top of Damon, after he'd tore his shirt off, licking and kissing Damon's sweaty skin, pausing to smell his filthy sweat mixed with alcohol, and wondered why the smell aroused him,

"Ric hurry, need you," Damon whispered, guiding Alaric's head back for another deep, sweet kiss.

* * *

Moments later, Ric was pounding Damon's ass, whispering filth into his ears, and enjoying the moans and shouts coming out of his beautiful lips, when images of his parents' face started rushing back into his head. He tried to shake them off, but he suddenly remembered how traumatized his parents looked, when he walked into them in the living room. Damon had a point; his parents shouldn't be too surprised, seeing what they saw. And he wondered if their reaction would be any different if the video was of him fucking a woman. Probably not. Actually, what made them mostly uncomfortable must have been the simple fact that Alaric had a video of himself having sex with someone else in the first place.

"Why'd you stop?" Damon said, breathing heavily, and trying to get Alaric to move again, who'd just now realized his hips stopped moving

"I- I- Uhh, nothin' sorry," Alaric laughed, shaking his head, and he started moving again, only, he was surprised to see he was going limp and there was nothing he could possibly do about it, "Oh God.." He whispered, and Damon felt him softening his way out of his hole

"Ric you okay?" Damon asked, sounding concerned. Alaric buried his face in the curve of Damon's neck, and groaned loudly, "I don't know, I'm really sorry," He was seriously embarrassed. This has never happened to him before, not even when he was human

Damon chuckled, "Ric, you must be.. really exhausted, or something.. It's okay, I'm okay." He said, but was kind of confused, wondering if he'd done something that turned Alaric off, "Do I really stink that bad?" He asked,

Alaric laughed, "no, I love your smell" He said, and then turned over and laid on his back, "Oh God, this is embarrassing," He groaned, covering his face with his hands

"What No, Ric, come on, it happens, it's perfectly normal," Damon shrugged, straddling Alaric, "Let me see what I can do about it," He smirked, and started kissing Alaric's chest, sucking on his right nipple, which he knows, for a solid fact, is a huge turn on.

Still, Alaric was lying there, getting more and more embarrassed by the second, "Ugh Damon, maybe.. not tonight," He said, trying to pull Damon's face away. Damon looked disappointed, but whatever. They've made up. So, all's good.

"Okay then, not tonight," He smiled, and rested his head on his lover's chest.

* * *

Damon woke up feeling grumpier than ever. It's been a week since Alaric and him made up, and their relationship had went back to normal, almost getting over their little porn accident. Except for a tiny little detail

Alaric hadn't been been able to get it up, for exactly as long. Damon kept assuring him that it was 'perfectly fine' and that he really didn't need sex to still be the sexy couple they are. And it didn't, in any way, affect their relationship. So Alaric was happy about that, and he simply stopped trying.

Damon, however, didn't realize this was the reason behind his constant grumpiness in the past week until Stefan paid him a morning visit, and he almost chopped his head off.

"It's all your fault!" Damon yelled at Eric, he was furious, "I know, and don't try deny it, that you're trying to piss Ric off and see if he's gonna go after you, it's so sad and pathetic" He groaned, throwing himself on the couch,

"It's not sad and pathetic, what's pathetic is-"

"You know, you're absolutely right, Damon," Nathan interrupted Eric, "it's our fault, but, we didn't think Alaric's parents were gonna see it," He said,

it confused Eric for a second, but after listening to Nathan's thoughts, both vampires smirked. "That is why, we have to make it up for you. We're gonna fix it." Eric said, raising his eyebrows

"No, don't fix it. You never fix anything, you just, make it worse," Damon grimaced, remembering accidents from the past.

"Okay let us at least, try," Eric said, looking at Nathan, who, after grinning, got up instantly and disappeared for a minute, came back holding what seemed to be a very expensive looking whiskey bottle,

Even though the bottle looked weird, and he'd never seen the label before, but it did say 1978, and Damon just couldn't say no.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
